Everything changed
by CamillaxbG
Summary: Mitchie's life changed when she was 12. Now she is back in her old neighborhood and is forced to deal with the things that happened. Old neighbors, a father with rage issues, a mother in denial, a horrible secret, and new feelings of love...
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it, enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>The sky was as blue as it possibly could be, and the sun was shining, all in all it was the perfect summer day.<p>

I looked around, and saw a bunch of children running around laughing. It really seemed like everyone was having fun, and enjoying themselves. To everyone else it probably was the perfect day, but then again I wasn't like everybody else. That's probably why this wasn't a perfect day for me. It could have been a beautiful day; I could have been outside playing around with Jessica or just enjoying the good weather. I could have done a lot of things that would have made this day a good day, as long as I could be away from my parents, but I was never so lucky.

We were moving again, which meant that I was probably looking at my house for the last time, but that wasn't what bothered me. I didn't really care about the house. I had only been here for a couple of months. I had only made a few friends, and they wouldn't miss me like I wouldn't miss them. Nobody knew we were moving that was how it always was, but that wasn't what bothered me either. I had gotten used to the sudden moving and leaving everything behind.

The thing that bothered me was that my mother seemed extremely happy, and the worst thing was that my father did too. I knew that if they were both happy, my father would get extremely annoyed at me if I wasn't happy too or at least acted as if I was. So I had to plant a smile on my face and fake being happy for the rest of the day.

Another thing that bothered me was that I usually knew when we were moving a couple of days before, but this time I hadn't known anything until this morning when the moving van was parked outside our house.

The worst thing was that I now had to spend my whole day around my parents when I was mad at both of them. I was especially mad at my mother. She could have told me we were moving.

"Are we ready, Connie?" my father asked while he put the last case of things into the moving van. He smiled at her and then moved over, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, we are. I will just give the directions to the driver. Why don't you take the car out of the garage meanwhile?" My mother gave my father a loving smile, kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to the driver.

On the outside they really seemed like the perfect couple, but I knew so much better. Therefore I just shook my head and murmured something about her being stupid for loving him.

My father must have heard some of it because he made a sudden turn on his way to the garage, and redirected his way towards me.

"What did you say?" he said, and the stupid smile that had been on his lips all day was now long gone. It was replaced with a tight jaw, and his eyes burning with annoyance.

This was the creepy thing about my father. Not the eyes or the tone of his mad voice, but his sudden mood change. It had been like this for a long time, and I still couldn't figure out when it would happen. It always came like lightning on a clear sky.

"Nothing. I just said that my iPod is being stupid. It keeps changing songs," I said, shaking the iPod in my hand and giving it an annoyed look.

Over the years I had become the perfect actress, and I could see in my father's eyes that he had bought it. He usually always did. My mother was harder to convince. Even though she knew I lied, she usually let it go, not wanting to fight with me. I wouldn't go against my father, but I had no problem going against my mother

Even though I had convinced him, I also knew that this wasn't over. When he first got mad, he would find something new to pick on.

"You shouldn't be using it anyway. You should be helping with the moving and stop being so self-centered. You always shut yourself into your own little world with that thing. " He pointed at my iPod, and for a moment I was afraid he would take it, instead he only looked at me, expecting an answer.

"I…" I was so close to just shouting in his face, but I held myself back. It wouldn't be worth it. It would ruin the whole day, and we had a long drive ahead of us. I didn't really care if he got mad at me, but I knew it wouldn't be me who would be hit by his anger. It would be my mother.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't me who wanted to move, and that if anyone here was self-centered it would be him. I mean, he decided everything in our family, and I hated that. Only, I didn't say any of this. I just lowered my head and nodded.

Then I spoke what I always said but never meant. "I'm sorry.")

He just nodded his head and patted me on the side of the head.

"You are a good girl. Now why don't you go get your mother, and then we can get going? And I won't take that thing from you, if you promise to show a little more happiness. "

"Of course, Father," I obliged, and went over to get my mom.

Happiness; how could I show happiness when I was together with him? I could still feel the weight of his hand on the side of my head. I hated it when he did that, and especially when he also used the stupid line '"good girl", I always felt like some stupid dog doing what he wanted. The worst thing was that I was practically a dog; I always did what he wanted because with years of experience I knew that nothing good would come out of doing the opposite.

My mom was still talking to the driver. They were laughing over something.

"Mom, Dad says that we are ready to leave. Are you coming?" I asked, putting as much irritation into my voice as possible. Maybe my father couldn't know that I was angry, but my mother was a whole other thing. I knew it was unfair to let it all go out on her, but that was what I always did.

When she turned to look at me, she was frowning; stupid smile gone from her features. I could feel a little spit of guilt in my stomach, but it disappeared as soon as her fake smile came back again.

Her smile meant that my father had to be near, and just as the thought crossed my mind, I could hear him yell.

"Come on, girls. We have a long drive ahead of us."

I turned around and saw him sitting in the car. He wasn't far away, but still so far that he couldn't hear us.

"We're coming, dear," my mom shouted to my father and then turned around to say goodbye to the driver. She was probably trying to avoid the glare I was sending her. How could she be so nice to him? I would never understand that.

"Come on, honey. We have to go," she said putting her hand on my shoulder and squeezing it, telling me to go.

"Don't 'honey' me. And I can walk by myself, thank you very much," I hissed in almost a whisper, not wanting my father to hear it. Then I pushed her hand off my shoulder and walked over to the car.

Before I got into the car, I looked over at my mother. She looked genuinely hurt, but it only lasted for a second and then her smile was back. The smile I hated more than anything, the smile I had gotten used to and the smile I usually wore myself.

She walked over to the car, patted me on the back and got in next to my dad. My dad just smiled at her, while I stood there probably looking like some fool.

"Why are you just standing there? Get in the car."

When I got in the car, I was still feeling like a dumb fool, and I had to literally shake my head to get out of the trance I was in. Then I had to stop myself from laughing. I had actually expected her to come over and apologize, or ask me what the matter was. What was wrong with me? I should have known that she would just brush it off. She always did.

I took my iPod out of the pocket from my jeans and turned it on. I put it on shuffle and sat back hoping to get swallowed by the music, as I usually did when my mind was on overload. Today it wouldn't work, I was too irritated.

Why couldn't she have told me? I was bothered by the fact that we were moving, but I would get over that. Sure I would miss Jessica a little bit. She had been a good friend during the summer and a sweet neighbor, but I would get over it. I would have liked to tell her in person that I was moving instead of having to text her. She was on a mini-vacation with her family, which was why she hadn't come over today, or else I could have told her in person. Since she wasn't home, there was nothing for me to do.

For once it hadn't been my father telling me the news of our moving. It had been my mother. She had walked into my room at six in the morning, calling my name, and telling me to get up and start packing. She hadn't given me any explanation. She just told me to pack because we were moving again. Other than that she hadn't given me an opportunity to ask any questions because she had left after placing a suitcase on my bed.

When I had finally understood what she was saying, I had flown out of the bed and down the stairs, but instead of finding my mother, I had found my father. He was putting notes on the different boxes.

I had looked around and found almost all of our stuff situated in boxes. That's when it had hit me. They had been planning this for a while without telling me anything. Usually I was at least a little bit prepared, but not this time.

When my father had finally noticed me, he had scanned me up and down and then looked at me with a bored expression. I had asked why we were moving and where we were going, but I hadn't got an answer to any of it. He had just ordered me to get packed, and then he had left.

That he hadn't answered hadn't really bothered me. I didn't care where we were going, and I knew perfectly well why we were moving. It was always the same reason, which was why I couldn't understand why my mother acted so happy.

A week ago she had told me that she thought that he was done with it, that he had changed, but this proved her wrong. Then why wasn't she mad.

I fell asleep with that thought tormenting me.

When I woke up again, it was because we had stopped to take a break. My dad had called my name and told me to go get something to eat.

"Here you go. You can get whatever you want," he said, and then walked out of the car and over to my mother who was sitting at a table eating something. She smiled at my father and gave him some of the food.

Why hadn't they just bought me something t_o?_ I wondered. This wasn't like my mother; she usually took care of me when it came to food and stuff like that. She was probably afraid that I would trough another tantrum.

Well if they wanted me to eat alone, then fine with me. I went over to the little shop and bought a sandwich and a cola. I put the last of the money in my pocket and went over to the car to eat.

I sat inside and started to eat. When I was done I took my phone out. I had gotten no messages, but that wasn't unusual. I never had any messages. I decided to tell Jessica that I had moved.

It was corny, but I just couldn't call her. I knew she would ask why and where we were going, and I didn't even know that myself so I texted her instead.

_Hey Jess. I'm so sorry to tell you this but we had to move. I'm not sure where we are going yet, because it has something to do with my father's job. I'll tell you as soon as I know. I'm going to miss you.  
>Xoxo Your neighbor M.<em>

I know I was lying about my father's job, but I didn't know what else to tell her.

I took out my iPod once again and laid down listening to the music flooding through my ears.

_Another ditch in the road  
>You keep moving<br>Another stop sign  
>You keep moving on<br>And the years go by so fast  
>Wonder how I ever made it through<em>

"We are here, honey," my mom said smiling, while shaking my shoulder so that I would wake up.

I sighed and then sat up, stretched and roped my eyes. I looked out of the window, and saw my old house.

My eyes went wide, and I slowly stepped out of the car frowning.

What were we doing here? This was my old childhood home. We lived here from when I was born until I was 12, which was when everything started. I didn't understand what we were doing here.

"What?" I turned around to ask my mother "what we were doing here?", but she was already gone. That was when I saw my father talking to the driver of our moving van. They shook hands and then the truck opened. My dad and the driver started unloading our things.

That was when it hit me. We were moving back in. I felt like a fool. Why else would we be here. But why were we moving back? This was where it happened. Why would my dad want to go back here?

I put my iPod down into my pocket, and walked slowly over to the house. I just stood there looking at it.

"Welcome home," my dad mumbled from behind me, and then he went inside.

I stepped into the house, and looked around; everything looked like it did 4 years ago.

The last thing I got to was the stairs, and the moment I stepped onto the first step, I was immediately hit with the image of screaming and falling. I shook my head and could fell the tears in the corner of my eyes. I could remember it as was yesterday.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I knew they would probably give me my old room, and it was situated upstairs, and my parents room was downstairs. I liked it that way the best, because then I wouldn't have to listen to the screaming and crying.

I walked down the corridor to the room in the end, which used to be my room. It looked just how it used to, the same ugly yellow color on all the walls and the same wooden floor with stains from a lot of spilled cola and food.

I knew that the furniture I had now would be the same as it had been four years ago, so the room would end up looking precisely the same as last time.

I sighed and sat down on the floor, putting my head in my hands.

"Why are we back here?" I whispered to myself, and I could fell a single tear making its way down my cheek.

After a wail, I slowly got to my feet and made my way out on the hallway once again. I was about to go downstairs to get my stuff but then something stopped me.

The door into his room was open. I slowly made my way over and looked inside. Everything looked like it did back then; I could even see the little bird with the music notes swirling around it. It was located at the end of the room.

It had taken me forever to paint that, and he had loved it so much. I could still remember his joy when he had first seen it. I could feel the tears once again and decided to go out again before I would break down.

I quickly made my way outside, breathing in a good mouthful of fresh air. I looked to the side and saw our neighbor house.

"I wonder if they still live there," I murmured to myself.

I hadn't seen them in four years, and I hadn't exactly missed them. In fact one of the good things about moving had been to get away from them and mostly him. They hadn't really done anything to me; it was only him.

He had made everything worse, and just before I moved I had for the first time felt hatred for someone. But with the years I had forgotten about him, and my hatred had expanded. Not towards him, instead it had redirected towards my father.

Now I actually didn't know how my feelings where towards my neighbors, in case they still lived there. I probably wouldn't want to be friends with them, but my intentions weren't to start a war either. If we could just ignore each other, that would be fine with me.

I had enough problems as it was.

I went over to get a box from the van; I looked through all of the boxes, and eventually found one with my name written on it. It was a struggle to get it out, but eventually I got it.

The moment I lifted it out of the truck, I could tell that it was heavier than I had though.

I started to get out of balance, and just before I could sit it down on the pavement, I ended up falling backwards.

I hit my head on the pavement, and all the stuff in the box got thrown out on the road.

I groaned and was just about to get up when I could hear someone call my name, and it wasn't my mom or my dad. It still sounded familiar in some way.

I proceeded to get up, but I couldn't move for some reason. My head was banging, and I couldn't think straight.

Someone called my name once again; I could tell that it was a new voice but still a familiar voice. I looked to the side but couldn't see anything. Then someone stood in front of me, shielding me from the sun. I couldn't see anything because of the sun, and therefore I took my hands to my eyes trying to get a clear view.

"Mitchie?" the person in front of me said, with a mix of concern and surprise in his voice.

I finally got a clear view of the person. That was when I found out who was talking to me, and why the voice had sounded familiar.

"Well hello, neighbor," I said without any trace of emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review and tell me..<strong>  
><strong>If anyone is interested in being my beta reader let me know, i wouldn't be surprised if there are some mistakes in it.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not sure about the title jet so it might change.<strong>

**CamillaxbG**


	2. Chapter 2

I usually don't update this fast but it's raining so there's not much else for me to do, just don't get angry if the next one doesn't get out as fast as this one.  
>Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>How is it that when you think about someone you don't want to see they magically show up. My good luck just keeps on coming.<p>

"Is it really you, Mitchie?" my old neighbor asked me, squeezing his eyes at me, trying to see me clearly.

"Yeah, it's me, Nate," I snapped. My head was really hurting, and I wasn't in the mood for this.

I tried to get up once again, but I didn't get any farther than sitting up. I was really dizzy, and I couldn't seem to focus.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, sitting down on his knees in front of me.

"What does it look like?" I know Nate didn't deserve my hostility, but I couldn't think clearly, and Nate and I had never really been friends.

"It looks like you are bleeding," he said, ignoring my sarcastic tone.

He reached out his hand and lightly touched the side of my head.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, slapping his hand away. My head was drooping, and I could see some blood on Nate's fingers. I hadn't realized that it could be that bad.

Nate sighed and then stood up.

"I know you don't like me very much, Mitchie, but you really need something to your head. Why don't you let me help you?" he offered, sticking out his hand to me. I looked between Nate's face and his hand. I couldn't decide on what to do.

I finally took a hold of his hand, knowing I couldn't get up by myself anyway. Nate smiled at me and took a hold on my shoulder with his other hand and pulled me up. I was just about to fall again when I got up. I was feeling really dizzy, but before I could do anything Nate had a hold on me.

"Easy," he said and tried to steady me.

I closed my eyes and took in a long breath. When I opened my eyes again, Nate was still holding me at the shoulders, while he looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Thank you," I whispered and moved a little backwards, getting out of his hold. I could focus now, but I could still fell the dizziness in my head and the pain.

"You are welcome," he said smiling at me.

"Is she okay?" someone yelled, and that was when I noticed that we weren't alone.

I turned around and saw Jason standing by his house. He looked truly concerned, and I felt guilty for snapping at Nate. They had both been concerned for me. That wasn't something that happened offend.

"She's fine. **She just need to me patted up, and I think dad should check her.** She may have gotten a concussion." He looked really serious, and even though he was talking to Jason he was looking at me while saying it.

_**(I wasn't sure what you meant here. I wanted to change it to: She just needed helped up, but I think dad should check on her.)**_

I couldn't really grasp what he was saying; I could just fell the pounding of my head.

"Dad isn't home right know. He's at the store," Jason explained while moving over to us.

"Well, we can just pat it up for her, and then we'll wait for dad." Nate said while he walked over to the box I had lost a few seconds ago. He started putting things in the box.

I was still trying to clear out everything they had just said, when Jason came over and started helping Nate. I snapped out of my daze and went over to do it myself.

"You don't have to do that. I can do it by myself. Thanks for the help and all, Nate, but I'm fine now," I said ignoring the pain in my head.

I started to bend down, but my head started spinning again. I straightened up as quickly as possible, hoping that they hadn't seen anything. I could just get them out of here and then get the stuff later.

I looked over at Jason finding him playing with my lamp; he for sure hadn't seen anything. I then looked at Nate, he was looking directly at me, and he had a hint of a grin playing on his lips.

"Forget it, Mitchie. I know you aren't fine so let us just do this, and then we will help you clean the wound." He was being straight forward with what he wanted. If I knew anything at all about Nate from the first 12 years of my life, it was that he was stubborn as hell and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say, but I had grown stubborn too.

"Okay," I said, and I could see the surprise in Nate's eyes. He was prepared for an argument, but I wasn't finished jet.

"Okay?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I just smiled shyly at him and nodded. He looked at me with suspicion, and then he started gathering my stuff once again.

"It's okay that you help me get my stuff, but I'm going to clean myself up. You don't have to help me with that, but thanks again," I said and gave Nate the biggest smile I could muster up. Nate didn't say anything. He just got the last things in the box, handed it to Jason and then slowly got up smiling at me to. I then started to get nervous, and Nate could see it on my face because as my smile was disappearing; his turned into a smirk.

"I think you underestimate us. You see we are two, and you are one. Other than that we are boys, and we aren't as dizzy and lightheaded as you are right now." He chuckled lightly as I gulped.

What was he going to do? He couldn't just force me, could he?

"You can't just make me do something I don't want to. That would be like kidnapping." I tried to be as strong powered as possible. I even put my hands on my hips trying to look tough and will powered, but I knew my voice had been trembling a little bit when I said it.

Why was afraid of them? It was stupid. I knew they wouldn't do anything. Had I really lost trust to everybody because of my father?

"Don't be stupid. We won't kidnap you. We are just trying to help," Jason spoke up for the first time. He seemed **uncomfortable**, like he didn't know what to do with the situation.

"Exactly, and besides, Mitchie, you have just moved here. You probably don't even know where your first aid kit is at this point, and your parents seem kind of preoccupied because of the move in. Why not let us help you?" He wasn't smirking or smiling anymore. He seemed extremely sincere, like he really wanted to help me.

I looked over at Jason and saw him nodding at what Nate had just said. I looked over at our new house and saw my parents in the kitchen window. They were setting up the kitchen and hadn't even noticed me falling.

I sighed and nodded. I knew he was right. I couldn't help myself, and my parents didn't have the time.

"Come on then," Nate said and nodded toward his house, and then he and Jason started walking.

I went after them throwing one last glance at my new house. I could hear them whispering something, so I went a little bit closer.

"What do you think he will say? " Jason asked sounding nervous.

"I don't know, and I don't care. It is their issue. Besides, I think she is a nice girl, and she needs our help. Haven't we always been taught to help people in need," Nate hissed, sounding kind of mad and sarcastic in the end.

"I think she is funny. It looked fun when she fell backwards," Jason said a little bit louder. I had to put a hand to my mouth so that they couldn't hear me laughing. Jason was cute in a teddy bear kind of way.

"Stupid," Nate just said and then sighed before he smacked Jason on the back of his head.

"Hey," Jason yelled sounding really offended. I couldn't help it; I actually started laughing.

Jason and Nate turned around and looked at me. Jason instantly smiled, and Nate just looked amused.

"You two are really weird," I said and walked ahead of them. They just stood there looking at each other with weird expressions, like nobody had ever told them that they where weird. "Are you coming or what?" I asked as I stepped into their garden.

This whole situation was so surreal. I had never expected to walk into their house ever again. I looked over at the boys while they made their way over to me. They had started whispering again, like I didn't know who they were talking about.

I looked around the room. It was a really nice kitchen. The whole house looked beautiful, at least from the outside. I hadn't seen anything else but the kitchen and the hall way. I had been situated at the same chair since I got here, and I was now alone.

Nate had just fixed my head and was now cleaning his hands. I didn't know what Jason was doing. It had taken some time cleaning my head because, well, I couldn't sit still. It hurt so badly when Nate had touched the wound that I almost started to cry like a little girl, but instead I had redirected my anger at Nate by shouting at him and moving around so that he couldn't get the job done. Nate had finally gotten enough of me and had yelled at me to sit still, or he would get Jason to hold me. After that, I had sat perfectly still, even though I had been doing a lot of wincing. I had thanked Nate when he was done, and then he had left to clean up. That was when I noticed that Jason was missing.

"Hey, Nate? Where did Jason go?" I yelled because I wasn't exactly sure where in the house he was.

"He went to pick up my father. Why?" I turned around when I heard his voice from behind me. He was walking down the stairs with a towel in his hand.

"No reason. I just didn't see him leave," I said as indifferent as possible.

He didn't seem to buy it. He cocked his head to the left and raised his eyebrow at me. I just shook my shoulders and looked to the side. I was usually the perfect liar. Why hadn't he bought it?

"Anyways, I think you'll be fine. Just keep the gauze on for today, and if your head hurts too much you should probably get it checked. And to be on the safe side my dad can check it when he gets here. He knows more about this stuff than I do," Nate said while drying his hands in the towel.

"Well thank you very much, Dr. Nate. Can I go check how it looks now?" I asked in a teasing voice. Nate was actually a pretty decent guy, at least that's how it seemed. He just rolled his eyes at me but also ended up smiling at me. I smiled back and stood up from the chair.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go. You know, you are a really inpatient patient." He raised a finger at me and looked all grown up. It was hilarious, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. In the end he ended up laughing too.

"The bathroom is that way," Nate said after calming down. He pointed in the direction he had just come from, which was up the stairs. I just kept laughing a little bit and went up the stairs. I quickly located the bathroom at the end of the hallway. It was a very big house there were four rooms without the bathroom upstairs.

After being in the bathroom I started making my way downstairs. The second door before the staircase stood open, and I couldn't help but look inside.

It wasn't what I had expected for a boys room, not at all. The walls were white with the exception of a red wall in the back of the room. On the wall there were posters with different bands and a beautiful black guitar. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed with black sheets. Other than that there was a desk with a lot of books on it, and a big closet with a large mirror beside it. In the corner of the room there was a big screen TV, so that you could see TV from the bed. The room was clean and there wasn't any clothes lying around.

I was completely amazed. It was like a room I would have wanted. It was boyish but not too much. I really liked it. It probably belonged to Nate since it was so clean, but then in another way I couldn't picture him in here. Besides, hadn't this room belonged to Jason in the past? I couldn't picture him in here either. I looked down the hall to the room which I had spend almost all of my time the last time I had been living here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the door down stairs smacking. I quickly made it out of the room, and slowly walked over to the stairs not wanting to trip.

"Are you having guests?" I heard a girl ask downstairs. I slowly started making my way down the stairs, not wanting to disturb.

"Yes, a former friend suddenly showed up," I heard Nate say. Who was he talking to, and why was he calling me a former friend? We had never been friends, Nate had always been very shy. and therefore we had never gotten to know each other very well, even though I had spent a lot of time with his brother. The same thing went for Jason. We had never disliked each other nor had we used time together.

I reached the last step of the stairs when someone stepped into the room.

"Who is it?" he asked, and that is when he noticed me. At first it didn't seem as if he could see who I was. Then slowly relaxation dawned on his features.

Those emotions didn't last long though. They where hastily exchanged with a hint of anger and indifference. He fiercely looked me straight in the eyes, and I looked back at him just as strongly. Then he started sneaking glances at Nate, Jason, and the girl that was situated beside Nate.

The girl had curly brown hair, not as brown as mine but a chestnut brown. She looked really friendly, and she had a smile playing on her lips. She was looking at me with curiosity, and she seemed amused by the boys' behaviors.

"Mitchie," he snarled, and my gaze was lead back to him. It wasn't a question. It was just a statement. His voice was latched with anger, but I didn't really care right now. I just wanted to get out of here.

I ignored him and looked at Nate.

"Thank you for everything, Nate. You were a big help." I smiled and went over to shake his hand. He just graphed my hand and squeezed it. He seemed to understand that I just wanted to get away because he didn't say anything or ask for an explanation as to why I wanted to leave. He just kept sneaking glances at his brother. He didn't seem to approve of his behavior.

I went over to say goodbye to Jason, but unluckily for me Jason didn't get the hint.

"Are you leaving?" he asked and looked at me puzzled.

I just nodded and went all the way over to him.

"Thanks for the help, Jason." I offered my hand to him too, but he just took me by the shoulders and hugged me.

"You are welcome, Mitchie, but you don't have to leave."

"Yeah, I do, Jason. I need to get my things out of the truck. My parents aren't going to do it for me." I slipped. It came out rather irritated, but I quickly covered it with a grin and a little laugh. Jason smiled at me and nodded as if he understood what I meant. He would never understand.

I looked over at the girl. She was analyzing me but not in a stuck up manner. She was just trying to find out which kind of girl I was. I decided to be polite, even though I wasn't usually the outgoing type, but I had a feeling that I would like this girl. I went over to her and stuck my hand out at her.

"Hey. I'm Mitchie. Nice to meet you," I said as confident and nice as possible.

She looked at my hand for a second before she took it, and then she took me fully off guard by giving me a side-way hug. I normally never hugged anybody, and I always went stiff if somebody hugged me, but she didn't seem to mind she just squeezed me a little bit and smiled.

"Hello, Mitchie. My name is Caitlyn. Nice to meet you too. I'm looking forward to getting to know you. You seem like a really interesting person, especially since you can get them all to shut up by just walking into the room," she rambled, and I could see Nate shake his head behind her back. He was smiling bigger than he had before. When she was done talking, she just smiled at me and looked at the boys.

"Yeah, well, maybe they are just afraid of me," I said jokingly, but I shouldn't have said that because now I could see that the boy I was trying to avoid was getting angrier and more impatient. He was beginning to get uncomfortable and kept shifting from leg to the other.

She just laughed and so did I. It wasn't as fake as it used to be, but I was feeling rather uncomfortable too. I needed to get out of here before an argument started. I wasn't in the mood for that, and I didn't need this girl that I didn't know to see me on my bad side.

I smiled and went over to the door. He was standing right beside it, and he was looking straight at me. He still looked angry and a little bit irritated. I didn't understand why he had to be so angry. I wasn't angry anymore, but if he kept looking at me with those stupid eyes, I sure as hell could easily become angry.

I could feel them all looking at me. They were expecting me to say something to him or for him to say something to me. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid he would explode, so I made it short.

"Shane." It was only an acknowledgement, so that it wouldn't look like I was ignoring him completely. It was one word, and he wouldn't get anything else. I had done everything to hide every emotion when I said it, and all former sign of a smile was gone. I looked him straight in the eyes as I said it, and then I just wanted to get out of the door before he could get the chance to say anything.

I thought I had made it when I got to the front yard, but I thought wrong once again.

"It has been lovely hearing from you the past year, Mitchie. I must say, you have an interesting life."

I stood frozen to the ground. I knew he wasn't standing far from me. I could almost feel his glare in the back of my neck, but I wasn't intimidated. I was furious.

I knew he was expecting a reaction from me, a big one probably. That was exactly why I didn't give him one. He didn't know me anymore, and he didn't deserve to.

I just kept walking. I said nothing. I didn't even turn around even though I wanted to so badly. I would have loved to have seen his face when he finally understood that I wasn't going to answer him.

When I came back I just started unloading my things and then started unpacking, but it was now around eight and I was still not done. I hadn't been able to concentrate all day, partly because of the silence from my parents, and partly because of Shane.

We were now sitting at the dinner table eating some pizza. None of us where saying anything. In fact, I hadn't talked to any of them since I had gotten home. They hadn't even noticed me being gone for around an hour when I was over at the Grays' house.

Now we just sat here in silence, and I wasn't even eating anything really. The same piece of pizza had laid on my plate for over ten minutes by now.

I could tell that my mother was trying to get eye contact with me, but I refused. I wasn't going to say anything, not until one of them explained why we were here of all places.

My father then slammed his fork down on the table, but I still refused to look at him.

"Would you stop with the attitude? It is really getting on my nerves!" He snapped at me, and I could see his hands cleansing into fists, but for once I didn't care.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I want to know why we are here. Neither of you have said anything. You don't even tell me why we have to move. Hell, you didn't even tell me we were moving until this morning. I didn't get to say goodbye to anybody, but I could have lived with that. I have gotten used to it, but I demand to know why we are here," I said, finally looking my dad in the eyes. Even though his eyes could probably kill by now, I stood my ground. I wanted to know, and I didn't care what he would do.

"You spoiled girl. You get to experience different places, and you get everything you ask for. And then you have the nerves to demand anything from me. I don't have to explain anything to you. You just have to do what you are told. You may not be happy about us being here, but can't you see that your mother and I are very happy? You are ruining everything!" He yelled at me and took a hold on my arm.

I knew he wouldn't hit me. He never hit me, but he would yell and put me into my room by force. I knew that. In the worst case scenario, he would let it go out on my mother later on, but most likely only if she started defending me. It didn't look like she had anything to say though. She just looked down avoiding eye contact with either of us.

"You know Mom is only acting happy because you want her to. How can she be happy when we always have to move because of your stupid unfaithfulness? And we are probably only here so that you can torture her even more and me too." The moment it left my lips, I knew I shouldn't have said it.

I had never gone up against him before, and I definitely hadn't mentioned the fact that he was cheating before.

So when the fist came towards me, it didn't surprise me. The fact that everything got black the second it hit did.

* * *

><p>Please review, it makes me utterly happy :D<p>

CamillaxbG


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all like it. My vacation is over, so my updates will probably be a little slower in the future. **

* * *

><p>I could only see the darkness around me. I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't really want to either, which properly made it even harder. I couldn't remember where I was or how I had ended up here. I could feel the madras beneath me and new that I was lying down. I could feel the sun on my face, which meant that the night had pasted.<p>

I moved my head to the side, trying to get out of the sun light. And then I could suddenly feel my cheek burning and my head pounding violently. I quickly opened my eyes and tried to get out of bed. That was a big mistake. I barely made it out of my bed before I collapsed back on to it again. I could feel my head spinning and felt like I was going faint any minute. I opened my eyes again, and then I immediately closed them once again. The world was not supposed to spin like that.

I had never felt my head behave like this; it was like my brain was going to pop out of my head any minute. It felt teen time worse than it had yesterday after the crash; I hadn't thought that was possible.

I tried to remember what had happened yesterday. I couldn't remember getting to bed. I tried to focus, but it felt like pieces of my memory was missing, like I had had a blackout. The last thing I could remember was us eating dinner and then I got into an argument with my dad.

I squeezed my eyes even closer, really trying to concentrate. And then it felt like I had some wake up call, and everything came back to me, and I could remember everything. As the realization hit me, I opened my eyes wide up.

He hit me!

He usually never hit me. I went over the argument in my head. Had I really been that bad? I usually didn't say anything against my father so it probably had been really bad. But I hadn't been able to hold it inside me. I had been mad the whole day. I was so frustrated with not knowing anything.

It had felt like my whole past had been smashed right down in front of me in one day. First of there was the fact that we had moved back here. Then there was the whole ordeal of meeting Shane and his brothers. I mean if I hadn't been mad before meeting Shane the 'argument' with him only made it worse. It had brought back all the bad memories of how he had abandoned me.

It was his fault. He had made me mad, and because I hadn't been able to let it out on him, with his whole family standing there, I had lost my temper and had redirected my anger at my father. He had been the last piece of the puzzle to tip me over the edge. How could he still affect me so much after all these years?

I got mad at myself because I had let him affect me, so I decided to get out of bed and cheek if I had gotten any bruises. I slowly opened my eyes, and laid still for a couple of minutes getting used to the bright light. Then I sat up on the edge of the bed, with my legs hanging out over the edge. I sat still for a minute or two getting used to the dizziness in my head, and then I sighed and rose from the bed.

I could really fell the headache now. I pit down on my lip, something I always did when I was hurt or when I was nervous. I was both right now. My head was in complete and utter pain, and I was nervous to look myself in the mirror. And to top it off I was afraid and nervous about meeting my dad again.

I walked over to my mirror, but before I could see myself I covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting to be shocked about what I was about to see. Either it was as bad as it felt, which would be bad or it would be more or less bad. I was of course hoping for less.

''One, two, three'' I whispered and then I looked myself in the mirror.

It was even worse than I had expected, worse than the worse. The left side of my head was completely swollen covered in bruises. And then there was a bandage around my head, which didn't look that well done. It was bigger than the one Nate had put on me yesterday, a lot bigger actually.

I lightly touched it and winced. It was really sour.

I couldn't remember being packed into bandage. And I knew my dad hadn't hit this hard, so how had it happened. I tried thinking back but the last thing I remembered was the vision of my father's fist coming towards me.

I couldn't stand looking at it anymore so I just heeded over to my closet and took out a pair of sweets and a t-shirt. After throwing that on, I carefully put my hair up in a bun, trying not to touch the bandage. Now that I thought about it I had been wearing a bandage yesterday too, not such a big one, but it had still been there. But neither my mom nor my dad had asked where it had come from. That really showed how much they cared didn't it.

I slowly and quietly made it downstairs, not wanting to meet any of them. But I felt really hungry, so I just hopped I could get something to eat without drawing any attention to myself.

When I got out in the kitchen I couldn't hear any sounds besides my own breathing. I cheeked the watch on the wall. That was strange it was four in the afternoon why wasn't my mom making dinner? And why wasn't my dad watching television?

Well my mom was excused since our kitchen surplices hadn't been set up jet, but my dad. The TV worked fine I had seen it work yesterday. I went into the living room, but there were no people here either.

I went in to the kitchen again and that's when I noticed a note laying on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_We are over at grandmas. There is some leftover pizza in the refrichiater; we plucked it in this morning. We are eating out so don't wait up for us. _

_Love_

_ Mom and dad. _

I guess I shouldn't be surprised but for some reason I was. How could they just leave me like that? Sure they had bandaged me or my mother probably had, but they couldn't possibly know if I was okay, I could have gotten a concussion for goods sake.

I groaned, crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can by the table.

As I looked at the table something clicked in my head. It was really uncomfortable, like having a flash back, but all of a sudden I remembered what happened last night.

It hadn't been my father's fist that had made so much damage, it was the table. He had knocked my head into the table. He most has used more force than I remembered since he was able to do that.

He smashed my head into a table and then he just leaves without checking on me. This must mean that he wasn't sorry, he didn't regret it. But I wasn't sorry either, I didn't regret anything I said. But I also knew I wouldn't do it again, not because of me, but because of my mother. Even though I hated her for not sticking up for me, she had never physically hurt me and she was the one that had been most hurt by my dad, even though she didn't show it I knew that every time we moved she was hurting more than I was. She knew just as well as I did why we were moving, the difference between us was that she still loved my father more than anything, whereas I didn't love him anymore. I hated my father, and even though most people would tell me that it is impossible to hate your own father, that deep down I would always care for him in some way, I didn't anymore. And the fact that he had chosen to get physical with me yesterday really wasn't helping his case.

I suddenly felt hungry and decided to make the pizza my mom had set aside for me. I took it out of the refrigerator and put it into the microwave. The microwave hadn't been plucked in jet, so I put it into the socket and set the timer, before I walked into the living room and turning on the TV. I zapped around the channels for a bit and then I heard the timer from the kitchen. I picked up my pizza, and took out a class filling it with water, and then I brought it all into the living room. I let the TV stay at a random channel and then I started eating. I made sure to keep my concentration on the TV and my food, not having any more energy to think of anything else.

After I finished, I made sure to wash up my things. I wasn't in the mood to have another argument with either of my parents when they got home. Then I went back into the living room, laying down on our couch and focusing on the current movie showing on the channel. I didn't know it and it seemed to be far into the storyline but it didn't matter, I could feel myself slipping away. I closed my eyes, and tried to get rid of the thoughts of my father's fist slowly closing in on my face.

I woke up and turned around expecting to see my nightstand and my old clock, but instead I was meet with the sight of the living room. I must have fallen asleep last night. I slowly got up from the couch and rubbed my eyes. I then heard some noise from the kitchen. It sounded like the television was turned on. I made it into the kitchen and saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table. She was watching the news and she didn't even hear me come in.

I was just about to ask her when they got home yesterday when I heard someone walking down the stairs. I turned around and saw my dad coming down the stairs in his night close. He looked like he had just woken up. He looked me strait in the eyes.

I waited for him to say something. To apologize or at least give me an explanation as to why he had hit me. But he didn't say anything he just nodded his head at me and went over to the refrigerator. I looked over at my mother to see her watching me intensely. She didn't say anything either but I could see the shame and sadness in her eyes. I didn't care I just threw a glare at her and then went upstairs.

''Remember you start in school today honey'' she shouted out at me. I didn't even turn around to look at her; I could here by her voice that she was standing at the end of the stairs. I didn't answer I just went straight to my room.

I locked my door and threw myself down on the bed. I took a hold on my pillow and decided to something I hadn't done I a while. Scream.

As the bus drove on to school grounds I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. I knew my face was covered in bruises and even though I had done my best to hide them with make-up they were still visible, maybe not from a distant, but I couldn't expect all the kids at the school to keep their distance, so I had to have some good explanation, and I had racked my mind all morning trying to come up with one, but I had decided to see what happened since I couldn't come up with one.  
>I looked out the window as the bus came to a stop, everybody quickly made it out in one big huddle, and I couldn't help but laugh a little as I made it out slowly as the last one. I looked around at all the people, who were arriving, they all looked so happy. No nervous faces as mine. It would have been so much easier had it been the begging of a year. When your new you get a certain amount of attention, if it's in the begging of a school year there's often a couple of new students, if you look a aside from the freshmen's of course, and therefore you don't such a big amount of attention, but when it's in the middle of the year, everybody is settled in, even the freshmen's so everybody will most suddenly notice you at some point.<p>

But hey I should know the drill by know; I thought to myself before heading inside to find the office, to get my locker number and schedule. As I entered the school people looked at me but nobody seemed too surprised or shocked. Nobody recognized me, but then again why should they I didn't have many friends when I lived here, and it had been 4 years by know and definitely didn't look like I did back then.

I looked around and quickly spotted the office.  
>I made my way over and slowly opened the door. There was a middle-aged woman at desk, she was wearing glasses concentrating on the computer before, she wasn't typing very fast, and she had to look down at the keyboard and then up at the screen to double check what she was writing. She hadn't heard me entering the door it seemed.<p>

''Excuse me, I'm new here do you think you have some papers for me.'' I uttered slowly, as she whipped her head up from the keyboard and looked intensely at me. She then smiled and rose from the chair slowly.

''Well of course my dear, what's your name?'' she asked making her way over to a file cabinet.

''Mitchie Torres.'' I said firmly, she just nodded her head looking through the files.

''Here it is Mitchie. '' She said as she found it, and gave it to me, with a big smile.

''Thank you very much. Have a nice day.'' I finally said making my way out.

When I came out into the hallway I looked to the right as I felt something hard slamming into my hip throwing me up against the wall with a slam. I looked to my left, wanting to know what had caused it, but found nobody, as I heard a soft mown I looked down and found a girl sprawled at my feet.

''Are you alright?'' I asked sitting down looking at her. As she lifted her head to look at me, I recognized her as the girl that had been at the Grey house.

''Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was running.'' She said getting to her feat hauling me up with her by the arm. ''Hey I've seen you before'' she looked me up and down, but kept smiling at me.

''Yeah I'm Mitchie we meet the other day.'' I couldn't help but smile too, her smile was infectious.

''Oh yeah, I forgot. Nice to see you again, or run into you would be more accurate. I'm sorry by the way. If it's any constellation I'll probably get a lot of bruises. I bruise easily.'' I started walking slowly towards the way I thought my locker would be, and she followed without thinking about it.

''its fine. So do I, so we'll both be blue.'' I said concentration on the numbers on the lockers. She laughed a heartily laugh, and I couldn't help but grin.

''It seems you already are.'' She looked at my face, but she didn't seem concern.

'' Yeah, I fell on the payment when we were unpacking.'' I lied through my teeth. And then again it wasn't a complete lie, and she didn't seem like there was anything wrong with my statement.

''I know Nate told me.'' I looked at her in shook; she actually believed that I had been that hurt. Well fine then, that just made my life a little easier.

'' Right. For a second I forgot you were there.'' I finally found my locker and turned to open it.

''I don't think I'll ever forget, I haven't seen the boys like that before. They normally always know what to do or say.'' I could hear the obvious amusement in her voice, but I myself didn't find it rather funny. It had been uncomfortable for me too. As I opened my locker and showed my bag inside, Caitlyn snatched the schedule I was holding.

As I turned to take it back a boy approached us. I quickly recognized him as Nate, and as I was about to say hallo, he put a finger to his lips, and that's when I noticed that Caitlyn hadn't seen him jet. I just smiled at him as he quietly made his way over.

He was just about to put his hands at her sides, when she took a step to left before turning around and looking him strait in the eyes.

''Hallo Nate.'' She smiled brightly at his choked face and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

''I truly don't understand how you keep doing that?'' he sighed, and then took a step forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. I just stared on in shook. I thought she was Shane's girlfriend?

'' And I don't understand why you keep trying.'' She laughed a little at his pretend sad face, and then she noticed me looking at them. '' Something the matter Mitchie?''

''No not at all. I just thought you were with Shane.'' I said without thinking about it. Nate looked at me with slight shook, but Caitlyn just smiled.

'' I think we would kill each other. Shane and I only get along in small doses.'' She said as if it was common knowledge.

Nate just laughed at her, before turning towards me, placing an arm around Caitlyn meanwhile.

''How's your head? You left so suddenly yesterday that my dad never had the chance to get a look on you. Your face look kind of bruised, I didn't know it was that bad? '' he looked concerned, and I could feel myself linking him more and more by the minute.

''It's fine, it doesn't hurt much, you did an excellent job. The bruises will disappear with time.'' He seamed satisfied with my answer, cause he just nodded before looking down at the watch on his arm.

''I have to get going, I'll see you girls later.'' He said, quickly giving Caitlyn a light kiss before leaving. Caitlyn just smiled and then she looked down at my schedule which she still had in her hands.

''It seems we have homeroom together, come on I'll show you?'' she said after looking over my schedule, she took a hold on my arm and I barely got to close my locker before she was dragged me towards a classroom. There weren't many students inside the classroom, but as we entered the bell rang and people started pouring in. Caitlyn quickly got us two seats in the back; I sat down and locked around at the people who had entered the room. I recognize a couple but I had never really talked to any of them.

Everybody was talking with someone, and the teacher still seemed to be missing.

''So Mitchie, I gathered from Nate that you lived here when you where 12. Am I correct?'' Caitlyn asked me, turning in her seat so that she was facing me.

''Yes.'' I said taking out my phone, my mom usually texted me during the day, but she hadn't yet.

'' You don't say much. Something the matter? '' I looked up and saw her starring intensely at me.

''What? No of course not. I'm just not so good with new people.'' I stuttered and I could see the doubt in her eyes, but she just raised one eyebrow before smiling at me.

''I know the feeling, I was the new girl last year.'' She said as the teacher entered, and everybody got quit. I was just about to answer, when the teacher spotted me and moved down the aisle towards me. She wasn't very old, she had dark red hair and glasses, and there was a big smile on her face.

''Mitchie right? I'm Miss. Brown. It's nice to meet you.'' She exclaimed shaking my hand. ''You haven't received any books jet, have you?'' she asked before I had a chance to respond to the first thing she said.

'' No not jet? '' I hadn't really thought about books. I probably should have thought about that when I was in the office.

'' Have you been assigned a guide?'' she made her way towards the board, and that was when I noticed all the other students looking at me. The room was incredibly quit, everybody was anticipating my answer.

''A guide miss?'' I almost whispered, not sure whether or not she heard me.

''Yes. All new students get a guide. Are there any volunteers?'' she asked as she looked out into the classroom at her students. I could see Caitlyn was about to speak, when the door was burst open and a black haired boy stumbled inside laughing.

As he noticed Miss. Brown looking at him with a frown, and the silence in the room, he stopped laughing, but he still had a grin on his face.

'' Good morning Miss. Brown. How lovely it is to see you.'' He exclaimed, and some of the boys in the room chuckled. Miss. Brown just smiled, and then she looked straight at me.

''Well it seems we have found a guide for you Mitchie.'' As the words left her mouth, the black haired boy looked at me, and his smile disappeared the second he noticed me.

I felt my mouth going dry as I looked up at the boy and recognized him as Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review, it makes it all worthwhile.<strong>

**CamillaxbG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys I truly appreciate it.**

**I made sure to get it out as quickly as possible for you guys. **

**Love you. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>I spend the rest of the class looking straight at the school board, but I didn't hear a word Miss. Brown said, and I wasn't paying any attention to the stuff that was written on the board.<p>

I had only allowed myself to look away once to glance at Shane who was situated to rows in front of me to the left. He had been looking down at a paper in front of him, not paying attention to Miss. Brown either. He had the same expression of anger that he had when he had noticed me in the beginning of class.

Why did he have to be late? This was just typical; I really have no luck at all. Why did it have to be him, Caitlyn would have done it with pleasure, and I probably would have enjoyed that.

Miss. Brown had decided that Shane and I would get next period off so that he could show me around. I would have loved a free period had it been with anybody else but Shane.

This was just stupid. She was using me as a punishment for him; well they had chosen the right one. But his punishment would be my punishment too.

In the background I heard the bell ring, but I wasn't really thinking about the significance of it, I just kept sitting there looking at the board.

Then suddenly someone put there hand in front of my eyes, and I snapped out of my daze and looked up to find Shane looking at me with a bored look instead of the angry look he had worn minutes ago. I quickly hid my puzzled look and matched his bored look.

''Are you ready or what?'' he asked, he didn't sound mad he just sounded indifferent. But I knew this situation was bothering just as much as it was me.

''No. But I don't have a choice now do I'' I hissed at him, instantly regretting my remark. I should be as calm and collected as he seemed to be. He just rolled his eyes at me and turned around.

I stood up slowly before following him. He stood outside beside the door looking away from me. This would be a long period.

I made my way over beside him, but didn't say anything ether. I decided to be as civil as possible just for this period and then I could go back to ignoring him.

We made our way towards the office, people around us kept sneaking glances at us, some even shouted out Shane's name or said hallo to him as they passed us. Shane just smiled and acknowledged them, but as soon as they had passed his expression of boredom was back. As we made our way towards the office door I spotted Caitlyn in the distance talking with Nate, she was looking at me with a concerned look, and I couldn't help but smile at her, to try and ease her concern. This wasn't her problem, and I didn't want to create a conflict, between her and her boyfriend's brother.

Shane took a hold of the door and went inside, I was about to follow him when he held out a hand for me to stop.

'' Just stay out here. I just need a list of the books you need, so that we can get them at the school library.'' He said matter of factly not leaving much space for argument. I was just about to argue anyway when I remembered my choice to be civil and decided against it. So I just nodded and he went inside.

I didn't have to stand there by my self for long though, because he came back out quickly holding a piece of paper in his hand.

''We just have to stop by my locker and then we can go get your books.'' He stated and started walking down a hallway. I quickly followed making sure to stay a step behind as to avoid arguments. He looked over his shoulder making sure I had followed but before we got eye contact he whipped his head forward looking away from me once again.

He stopped as he reached his destination, unlocking his locker throwing a glance at me making sure I didn't see his combination. Before throwing in his back and locking it again. He then started walking again.

'' We are going to the library now? '' I asked in a low voice for some reason scared that he would suddenly lose his cool and snap at me. He didn't even look at me as he mumbled a ''yes'' and picked up his pace the slightest bit, making me fall behind. I just sighed and kept following, staying a little farther away from him.

Suddenly a red headed girl appeared and took a hold on Shane placing a quick but firm kiss on his lips. Shane looked a little shock as she pulled back but as soon as re recognized her he just smirked.

''Want to skip next period?'' the girl asked raising her eyebrows and smiling, obviously trying to flirt.

''Can't. I'm on new girl duty.'' He answered throwing his head a little to the side giving the girl a hint as to who he was talking about. The red head turned her head looking at me. She narrowed her eyes glaring at me. I was thrown by her hostility but quickly covered it up as I saw Shane smirk at my malaise.

She quickly looked back at Shane giving him the sweetest smile she seemed to be able to muster.

'' Another time then. See ya.'' She said kissing him on cheek before strutting away, as the bell rang signaling next period to start.

''Who was that?'' I couldn't help but ask. Shane just looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there all along. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

'' The last girl I showed around.'' He stated before starting to walk once again.

''You often get to do this?'' I asked astonished, I thought it was a onetime thing for him.

''I'm often late.'' He said without looking at me, making it seem like it was obviously the reason and that he would never voluntarily show anybody around school, like he had better things to do with his time.

I just shook my head throwing him a dirty look now that he couldn't see my face.

We finally reached our destination, the library. As we came inside Shane quickly located the librarian.  
>He was an older man sitting at a desk. He was busy writing something down, and didn't see until Shane yelled out his name.<p>

''Alan.'' As the man looked up at Shane he continued. '' We need some books. Mitchie here…'' He said gesturing to me without actually looking at me. ''is new. I have a list of everything she needs from Gloria.''

I didn't quite understand why Shane seemed to be on first name basis with so much of the staff but I didn't question it, I just focused my attention on Alan, who was now standing up looking at me with a smile.

''Well of course, why don't you come with me dear, and we'll find it.'' He gestured for me to follow him, and as he passed Shane he snatched the list from his hands. I followed, casting a look back at Shane and seeing him taking a seat at one of the tables taking out his phone.

Alan showed me into a small room with shelves filled with books.

''Let's see.'' He looked over the list and started taking down books, and giving them to me. I quickly had a big stack of books, and I could feel me arms shaking the slightest bit. As Alan found the last one, he laid it on top of the others and took a light hold on my arm making me follow him out.

''I just need to register those and then they're yours.'' He said and let me towards the desk he had been situated at earlier. He gestured for me to lay down the books and I did so with a heavy sigh, relieved to have them out of my hands.

Alan sat down and started to register the books in my name. I silently made my way over to some of the shelves containing books. I looked around seeing if there was anything interesting. I liked to read when I could find a good book. Reading, writing, seeing TV and especially listening to music was my favorite things to do. All things that took me away from reality and into another universe. I read everything from fantasy to horror but there wasn't anything here that caught my eye.

''Anything more you would like.'' Alan said from behind me making me jump a little before I turned around to look at him. He laughed a little at my shocked state and I couldn't help but laugh too.

''No I'm good Alan. Thank you.'' I smiled brightly making my way over to his desk picking up the books. They really where heavy.

''Your welcome.'' Alan said smiling at me too, before turning to look at Shane who was deeply involved in his phone, smiling brightly at it. '' Don't you want to help the young lady with her books Shane?'' Alan asked sternly, Shane looked up at Alan startled before looking past him at me.

''Nah. I know her, she would refuse my help. She likes to do things on her own. In fact, she would probably be offended if I asked'' He smiled fakely at me and I felt like punching him in the face. I cleansed my teeth, mustering a small smile at Alan nodding before strutting outside.

As the door slammed shoot behind me, I slowed down and took in a big breath of ear before I heard the door open again. I refused to turn around to look at him and just stood there. He slowly made his way towards me, coming to a stop beside me.

''We better get on with the tour.'' He said looking at me with a straight face; I just looked back at him with indifference. I didn't care I just wanted this to be over. As it became clear that I wasn't going to answer, Shane just started walking.

The next 30 minutes went on without me saying a word. Shane wasn't very talkative either. He pointed out the different rooms and after me passing him my schedule he showed me where all my classes where going to be. We didn't small talk; we didn't even look at each other. My arms where beginning to feel numb from caring my books and the only thing I could concentrate on were the weight of them. As we came into the cafeteria, Shane stopped and suddenly looked at me.

'' Well this is kind of the last thing I have to show you. So I guess that's it.'' He said seeming to be waiting for something as he looked at me with a questioningly expression. I just shrugged and nodded at him, before turning around. I wanted to get to my locker so that I could get rid of the books before I would drop them, which could happen any minute by now.

''What no thank you Shane, it was very sweet of you to use your time on me?'' He spat at me suddenly sounding angry. I was caught off guard; he had been sure to lock down his feelings for the whole tour.

So when I turned around and looked at him I must have looked shocked which he for some reason found funny for he suddenly started laughing. It was false and over the top, and for some reason it made me angry.

'' I know you didn't wanted to do this Shane, so why should I thank you. It was a punishment not a reward or a choice for that matter. And the same goes for me. '' I hissed at him taking a step towards him. He stopped laughing immediately, and glared at me. I wasn't looking or feeling happy either so it didn't bother me.

'' Your right it was a punishment for me. But for you it was most definitely a reward. Ask any girl here.'' He stated and all of sudden looked smug and self satisfied. I rolled my eyes at him, grossed out by this side of him.

'' That must be a joke; this could never be anything else but a punishment. And cruel one in fact'' I answered feeling my face boiling, I was about to leave when my hands suddenly gave away from the weight of the books and the books fell out of my hands. All the books now laid spread across the floor. I threw a dirty look at Shane as he let out a laugh, before bending down to pick them up. I scrambled them together, and had just got them all in to a pile, when I heard Shane approach me.

'' I knew you wouldn't ask for my help, you haven't changed much.'' He whispered mostly to himself, and I felt myself snap. I just looked up at him with hatred in my eyes, and saw him take a step back as he meet my eyes.

'' You don't know anything about me Shane Grey, so don't you think you know whether or not I have changed. I'm nowhere near the girl you once knew.'' I said it slowly but clearly making sure he understood, before looking away from him.

'' Oh I do know you Mitchie, you forget you where my best friend once. But you're right you're nowhere near the girl I knew and I'm nowhere near the boy you knew. Thank god for that.'' I replied bitterly stepping forward to pull me up, but I put out my hand making him stop.

''Just stay away from me.'' I declared clearly looking straight at him. He looked at me for second analyzing me, before glaring at me once again.

''No problem.'' And then he left me there on the floor, and I felt nothing.

The rest of the day was quiet uneventful. I only had one more class with Caitlyn, and two with Nate were I avoided them as much as possible. It wasn't fair to put them in the middle of everything, and as it was right now I needed to get the whole ordeal out of my head before I could safely talk to them without sounding bitter and angry when it came to Shane. I didn't see Shane for the rest of the day, and I spend my breaks outside school with my iPod. I had decided I would try to be more social tomorrow.

When I came home no one was there so I went into my room and started on the homework that I had been assigned during the day. I didn't leave my room until my mom called me down for dinner, and dinner passed in silence. My mom tried to get me to talk about my first day at school, but beside telling her that it went fine and that the kids where nice I said nothing. After dinner I went into my room again, feeling exhausted and fell asleep early.

It seemed like the whole day had passed by in a daze for me and before I knew it my alarm went on and it was time for a whole new day.

I choose a plain outfit, a pair of light blue jeans; a black long-sleeved t-shirt and my favorite pair of dark blue all stars. I would have put my hair into a ponytail but decided against it, seeing as it would just attract more attention to my face. After covering my bruises with makeup I went downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom had made French toast for me and my dad. I ate quickly not wanting to miss my bus, and ran to the bus stop.

As we got onto school grounds, I made sure to get out as the last person just as yesterday. But as stepped outside I forgot to look to the left and someone knocked into me. The person grabbed a hold on my arm studying herself. I looked up and saw a girl looking at me. I muttered a quick apology before twisting out of her grab and moving on.

''Wait up.'' The girl shouted from behind me, I didn't want to be rude so I stopped turned around and smiled at her.

''Hey, I'm Anna. You're Mitchie right?'' she said extending her hand. I took it and looked her over trying to figure out if I knew her. She had naturally blond hair that stopped at her shoulders with side bangs and a mixture of green and grey eyes. She slightly taller than me even thought she too was wearing flat shoes. Her body type was quiet normal; she wasn't thin but neither thick. Just normal.

''I'm sorry, do I know you?'' I was quiet sure I hadn't seen her before.

''No I'm sorry this must seem weird. We have homeroom together. I wanted to introduce myself yesterday but I didn't really get a chance. Shane and I don't really get along much, so I didn't want to talk to you when he was around. That would just have made a bad impression.'' She said honestly smiling apologetically at me. I couldn't help but grin, well it was good to know that at least one more person felt the same way as me.

''No problem it's nice to meet you. Any particular reason you wanted to introduce yourself.'' I asked and started walking towards the school, she felt in with me easily not missing a beat.

'' People here tend to stick with who they know. I thought I would be friendly and help you out a little. I would have sat with you at lunch but I couldn't find you.'' She seemed very honest, but it just seemed to good to be true. People just didn't act like that. Maybe she just needed friends too.

'' I ate outside. But you do have a point; I haven't really been talking to many people. But they sure do like to stare. '' She laughed at my statement and then looked me over. I felt slightly self conscience, but as she smiled brightly at me, it went away.

'' Well you're a babe who can blame them.'' She stated plainly, and I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I mumbled a thank you. She found me blushing endearing and told me so, which only made me blush harder.

'' How about we get to homeroom.'' Anna asked me, I just nodded and Anne started asking random questions on our way there. How old was I? 16. Did I have any animals? No. Did I have a boyfriend? No; and I couldn't help but blush again as she smirked at my answer. What was my favorite color? Purple. And as we made our way inside the bell went off, and I thought she would stop with the questions but she didn't.

''Do you have any siblings?'' I was making my way down into the back but suddenly stopped as I heard her question. I gulped and whispered ''No'' before taking a seat feeling tears press in my eyes. She sat down beside me and was just about to ask a new question when my phone suddenly went off. I quickly took it out and was about to turn it off, when my mom's picture appeared and I took the call without thinking.

''What's wrong?'' We hadn't really talked for two days know so naturally I was afraid something terrible had happened. Had he gone too far?

''You forgot your lunch, I'm parked outside I have it with me.'' My mom answered cheerfully not registering my concerned. I felt myself relax, but as the calm replaced the hysteria. Shane entered with Miss. Brown behind him, and I felt my anger flare again, and remembered that I was mad at my mother.

''I'm in class mom.'' I answered sternly and I noticed Anna looking at me concerned I smiled at her trying to ease the tension.

''Then I'll come in.'' She said and I could hear the car door slamming in the background.

''NO'' I shouted and Miss. Brown looked at me amused but as she noticed the phone she stepped forward.

''We don't use phones in class Mitchie.'' She reached out her hand signaling for my phone. I hung up on my mom and handed it over.

''I have to go for a minute Miss. Brown. My mom is outside.'' I stud up and made my way towards the door.

''Mitchie you can't just ….'' I didn't hear Miss. Browns complains I was already outside the classroom quickly making my way to the parking lot. I was afraid my mom would have gone inside looking for me. That way it would take ages to find her without my phone. I broke into a run, and as I made it outside and saw her standing by the car I let out a sigh of relief, before halting down to a walk. I made my way over to her, sensing her unease even thought she was trying not to show it. She was smiling at me, but it wasn't at natural smile.

''Hallo Honey.'' She went in for a hug but dodged her and stepped away from her. She looked hurt but it didn't touch me.

''I don't have the time. Do you have my lunch?'' I crossed my arm in front of my chest as she went into the car and pulled out a small back and handing it over to me.

I said a small thank you before turning around to leave.

'' Don't be angry with me Mitch.'' She whispered hurtfully. I slowly stepped around and almost felt like crying when I saw her face. The facade was gone, she wasn't smiling. Her eyes where blank and a tear was running down her cheek, her arm hung loosely down her side. She looked defeated and broken. I hadn't seen like that for a long time.

More than anything I wanted to run to her. I wanted to hug her and tell her that I wasn't mad, that everything was alright. But it would be a lie, and it would destroy me more than the true, because I knew I would try to believe it if the words left my mouth. So I just sucked back my tears and looked at her expressionlessly.

''But I am mom. You have to understand that.'' She took a step forward and took my hands into hers looking at me pleadingly. And I couldn't get myself to step away.

''Why?'' She wasn't asking why she had to understand, she already did or why I was mad because she knew that to. She was asking why I couldn't understand her reason for acting like she did.

She let one of my hands go and lightly stroked my cheek. I leaned into the touch.

''Why are we here?'' I whispered. I had to know, I didn't understand. She suddenly let go of me and stepped back. Now it was my time to feel rejected and hurt. She just looked at me without answering, and then she looked down ashamed, and I got angry once more. She couldn't tell me, dad wouldn't allow it.

'' Mom I demand an answer. Why are we here? We have been here for three days now and I still don't know why the hell we moved here. I don't get it.'' I yelled at her.

''He has forgiven me'' that was all she said to me, and then she turned away from me and walked back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong> Make sure to review, I really do appreciate it, and in return I will get the next chapter ready as quickly as possible :D<strong>

**CamillaxbG **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here, and I hope you all like it. Even though Shane isn't in it much, but with time he definitely will be.**

**Just hang tight (:**

**And please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>When I went to open the door to the house I noticed my father's car missing. It had been there in the morning, and he wasn't supposed to start on his job until next week.<p>

I made it inside and as I passed the living room I noticed the TV running, which probably meant that my mom had to be home, she was very strict with cutting of electricity devises when we weren't using them.  
>I didn't say anything; I just made my way to my room throwing my back on the floor and myself on the bed.<p>

It had been a long day. After my mom had left I went back to class and had gotten detention for the day.  
>All the teachers seemed to want to know how good of a student I was, because they had all been asking me questions all day. Some about the homework for the day, and other about the things I had learned at my old schools. So I had to concentrate in all my classes which were hard seeing as I couldn't forget what my mom had said.<p>

The only positive outcome of the day had been Anna, she had spent all the breaks with me, which made me fell less lonely, and she was really good at distracting my thoughts, seeing as she always seemed to have something to say, and a knew topic to talk about. It was refreshing.

I took out my guitar from my closet, and sat down playing. I kept switching songs, not being able to find the right one. I wanted to confront my mom, I wanted an explanation, and it had made me uneasy all day thinking about it. As I missed a chord on the song I was playing, I laid down the guitar, knowing I wasn't really in the mood to play, or else I would never miss a chord.

I needed to talk my mom; I wouldn't be able to relax until I had.

I got up from the bed, replaced my guitar into the closet, and went out into the hallway.

I cheeked the whole house making sure my dad wasn't home before slowly walking into the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch looking over some papers.

I coughed catching her attention. She laid down her papers and looked at me. I stood in front of her, with my hands crossed in front of my chest.

''Where's dad?'' I asked not wanting to jump into the interrogation just jet, and I wanted to make sure he wouldn't walk in on me all of a sudden.

''He's on a business trip, he won't be back until tomorrow.'' She looked down as she answered indication that she didn't believe the lie herself either.

''I thought he wasn't going to start until next week?'' I said razing my eyebrows at her.

''They called him in earlier.'' She stated, and it was obvious that she didn't believe it.

My dad always went on a business trip the first week in a new city; he needed to find a new woman to cheat with. It seemed he hadn't broken the pattern even though he had supposedly forgiven her.

I decided to let it go, she would just close up if I mentioned the cheating.

''Mom, I need an explanation. Please just tell me why we are here.'' She looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to let it go, but I wouldn't. I just looked straight at her, challenging her to try and lie to me as she usually did.

'' He has forgiven me Mitchie.'' She said once again, looking down at her hands. She was a bad liar.  
>He may have said that, but she didn't believe it, just as I didn't either.<p>

''You said that already, but that still doesn't explain why we are back here. '' I said razing my voice the slightest bit, getting irritated.

''He forgave me Mitchie. It has been four years and he has finale forgiven me.'' She said again, looking me in the eyes and coming to a stand.

'' I know that is what you think, but why come back here, if he has forgiven you shouldn't we let go of the past instead of coming back to it.'' I yelled at her as she made her way over to me.

''He has forgiven me, that's all that matters for the moment Mitchie.'' She took a hold of my arms bringing me in for a hug.

''Don't'' I hissed and tore myself away from her grasp. ''Maybe that is all that matters for you, but I don't care. I don't care what he thinks. I hate him.'' I yelled feeling tears coming to my eyes.

''Don't say things like that.'' She raised her voice the tiniest bit, it wouldn't have been obvious for anybody else, but she was getting mad. She usually never got mad.

''Why? It's the truth. And you should hate him to. Why do you even care about what he thinks?'' I was mad to and therefore it didn't bother me that she was getting mad, even though it never happened.

''He's my husband, and your father, don't you talk about him like that. And I have been waiting for his forgiveness for years Mitchie. Years! So leave it, don't take this away from me! '' she was actually yelling at me, she had never done that before. And she was standing extremely close to me.

''And what are you going to do, if I don't. Are you going to slap me too.'' It was low, and I knew it, but I was worked up and mad. My mom looked shocked and stepped away from.

''I would never do that.'' She whispered looking hurt. I felt myself getting ready to apologize, but I couldn't. Not yet. I had to finish this.

''But you have no problem looking the other way when my so called father hits me.'' I glared at her, and she got tears in her eyes. But she didn't say anything she just turned around and was about to leave the room.

''I hate being here mom. I'll never get over what happened back then, but it was getting better. But know I'm reminded every single day, at almost all hours of the day. How do you expect me to move on with my life, when I can't get away from what happened? You maid have been forgiven by bad, but I will never forgive either of you for coming back here'' I was crying by the time I finished, I had started out yelling but my voice had lost volume and had started shaking.

''Your grandmother is dying.'' My mom whispered also having tears in her eyes. I looked at her shocked. I hadn't seen my grandmother since we moved; I had forgotten that she lived here.

I walked towards her, touching her lightly on the shoulder as I made my way by her, I was on my way up the stairs, when I stopped and made my way back down again. My mom heard me and turned to look at me.

'' It doesn't change anything mom. We didn't have to choose this house of all houses, nor this town. Grandma could have moved in with us in another town, any other place. And I'm serious I won't forgive you'' I said clearly, before leaving.

I went to school the next day without talking to my mom again. She wasn't there when I woke up this morning, and I had stayed in my room last night.

I made it to homeroom without bumping into anyone, and when I got there I meet Anna. We talked a little, before the bell rang and class started. Shane came in as the last one as always, followed by Miss. Brown.  
>He didn't look at me, and sat as far away from me as possible.<p>

I noticed that Caitlyn was missing, and wondered what the reason could be. I wanted to talk to her again, and apologize for brushing her off after the incident with Shane.

Homeroom and the next couple of classes went by pretty fast, and I suddenly it was time for lunch.

As the bell rang signalizing that the class was over, everybody got out very quickly. I made my way to my looker expecting to find Anna there but she wasn't.

So I made my way to the cafeteria alone hoping to catch her there. When I entered I scanned the room but couldn't find her anywhere. I therefore decided to go sit at an empty table, maybe she was just late. I took out my lunch and started eating, even though I wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and expected it to be Anna.

''It took you long enough where have you been?'' I asked turning around in my seat coming face to face with Nate not Anna. ''Oh sorry I thought you where someone else.'' I exclaimed wide-eyed, feeling embarrassed. Nate just smiled at me.

''I figured. Is that seat taken then?'' he asked pointing to the seat beside me.

''Apparently not no, I can't seem to find Anna.'' I answered honestly as he took a seat beside me, biting down on his apple.

''She had an incident in biology.'' Nate said chuckling a little bit.

''What happened?'' I asked shocked, I hadn't picked up on any accidents mentioned in the school gossip today.

''Apparently she isn't very fond of blood, so she passed out. Nothing huge, but she went home for the day.'' Nate said easing my worries, but when I started laughing I found myself getting slightly offended on Anna's behalf.

''What's so funny about that?'' I said a slight edge to my voice, which Nate picked up on because he stopped laughing.

''Well, when she passed out her face kind of landed in this bucket with green slime, and I'm sorry but it was hilarious. And it brought her back to life to.'' He said jokingly, and chuckled slightly. Picturing the incident in my head I couldn't help but laugh a little to.

''Well if it woke her up again, I guess it was kind of necessary.'' I said between laughter.

''My thoughts exactly.'' Nate smiled at me, and I felt crateful for his company. Suddenly Shane appeared behind Nate putting a hand on his shoulder.

''Isn't this a little low even for your standard Nate? You shouldn't be eating with trash.'' He wasn't looking at Nate while he spoke, but at me. He was smirking and it irritated me beyond death, but I knew he was just trying to rile me up, so I ignored him looking away.

''Don't you have somewhere else to be Shane?'' Nate answered turning around in his seat and removing Shane's hand from his shoulder.

''Your right I have. Just thought I would worn my little brother of the damage sitting at this table could to his reputation.'' Shane turned around and left throwing me a glare on his way, over to his table sitting down next to the red head who had kissed him the other day.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, not wanting him to get under my skin.

''Ignore him, he lashes out when he's hurt.'' Nate said, laying a hand on my shoulder gently.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, giving him a small smile.

''You don't have to do this Nate. I don't want you to be dragged into this.'' Nate just smiled, squeezed my shoulder and started eating again.

''I'm serious.'' I said sternly when he didn't say anything.

''I know. But I choose my friends; Shane doesn't have anything to say in the matter.'' He looked straight at me, making sure I understood.

''And you want to be my friend?'' I said shocked, why would he want that?

''Sure. I've always liked you; I was just too shy back then.'' He said referring to the last time I lived here. I could feel myself blush a little, so I looked down and started eating to.

''Beside, everyone deserves a second chance. And you look like you need one.'' I looked up at him. He looked concerned, and I felt happier than I had all day. Nate really was a good guy.

''Thanks.'' He just nodded and gave my hand a little squish.

''So where's Caitlyn?'' I asked as we went back to eating.

''Don't ask me. She disappears some times; I've learnt not to ask or to get concerned.'' He laughed a little, and you could see the adoration he felt for Caitlyn on his face.

''It doesn't surprise me. How long have you to been together?'' He suddenly looked like he needed to concentrate, and then he started counting on his fingers. ''You don't know? What a good boyfriend you are.'' I said laughing.

''Hey'' he said looking slightly offended but still smiling. '' Caitlyn was against us being boyfriend and girlfriend in the beginning; she said she just wanted to be with me, no titles. So it depends from where you count.'' Caitlyn really was something else.

'' But she changed her mind?'' asked curious to get to know a little more about how Caitlyn worked.

''Yeah, she got jealous, and said she needed people to know we were exclusive. But sometimes she changes her mind back and we sort of break up'' he said adding air quotes to the break up. '' But she quickly changes her mind back. I've learnt not to argue, it only make it worse. But you could say we have been together for almost a year I guess.''

''Wow, she really is ...'' I paused not knowing what to say.

''Unique?'' Nate filled in, laughing.

''You could say that.'' I laughed to, until the bell rang and we stood up and made our way to class.

We had next period together, and I got to know a lot more about Nate, and found out that he was a lot like me. He too loved music, and played different instrument. He came out shy when you didn't know him, but as he started warming up, he had no problem talking.

He made the day come along faster, and before I knew it school was over and I was making my way towards my locker, getting the books that I needed to do my homework.

As I exited the school I saw Shane standing by a car on the parking lot. He noticed me, and gave me a fake smile followed by a glare before he turned around unlocking the car and stepping inside, but he didn't start it.

I made my way over to the bus stop, still being able to see the car. After a couple of minutes Nate exited the school as well and made his way over to the car. But as he noticed me, he redirected his steps and came over to me.

'' Are you waiting for the bus?'' He asked as he came to a halt beside me. I couldn't help but laugh a little which made him look confused.

''What gave it off? Me standing at the bus stop.'' He laughed to seeing how ridiculous his question had been.

He then smiled at me. '' Would you like a ride then? We kind of live right beside each other.'' I looked over at the car that held Shane Grey inside and knew it would be a bad idea getting into the same car as him.

He noticed me looking at the car, and took a light hold on my arm. '' I don't accept a no. It's ludicrous for you to wait here, when we drive right to your house.'' He softly dragged me by the arm towards the house.

''I don't think he will drive if I get in the car Nate.'' I said putting up a little fight, holding back making him stop walking.

''Then I'll drive. Come on Mitchie, you don't have to talk to him, you can be completely quiet for all I care.'' I thought about it, and decided I shouldn't be intimidated by Shane. Nate was my friend I could accept a ride from him. So I nodded and went with him over to the car.

He opened the door for me in the back, before stepping around the car and getting into the passenger seat beside Shane. I didn't enter the car before Nate was inside.

''We are taking trash with us home I see.'' Shane commented, starting the car. Nate was about to say something, but I put my hand on his shoulder and shock my head no when he looked at me.

Shane noticed the exchange and raised one of his eyebrows at me in the rearview mirror, but he didn't say anything.

None of us did for the rest of the ride. It was awkward but I didn't really care, it made me come home faster and that was all that mattered. Beside Nate had been sweet to me all day, and I was just glad to have made one more friend.

Shane stopped outside my house even though I had expected him to stop at their house and make me walk to my own. Not that it would have been a problem, but it still surprised me.

''Thanks for the ride.'' I whispered, deciding it was best to just be a little civil, when Nate was here. Shane just nodded, starting up the car as I made my way out of it.

''I'll see you tomorrow Nate.'' I said before closing the door. Nate waved at me as they drove away, and I smiled at him.

I made it up the steps to the house and noticed that my dad's car still wasn't home.

As I came inside I felt tired once again, it felt like I hadn't have any energy when I came home anymore. Like this home was sucking it all out of me. I could feel my thoughts wandering to the empty room down the hallway, and what was missing inside it, and I knew that if I didn't distract myself I would start to cry.

I looked through my movies selecting 'she's the man' because I needed something to laugh about.

It started and I had no problem concentrating on it in the beginning, but as the movie went on I could feel myself slipping away, and I knew that any moment now I would fall asleep. But it didn't matter, so fell asleep with the TV still running.

When I woke up it had become dark outside. I twitched into a sitting position, forcing myself to get up. As I stood up I could feel the blood rush to my head, and I closed my eyes feeling dizzy. I groaned regretting getting up so fast; as the dizziness faded I went out into the hallway not hearing a sound.

I went downstairs expecting my mom to have but some food to the side, but there wasn't any food in sight, and I couldn't find my mother either. I cheeked the whole down floor without finding her, and then I went back to the stairs and made it up into the hallway. As I passed the empty room I felt a pull towards it, and for some reason the reason I had stayed out of it disappeared.

I looked around the room, settling my eyes on the painting I had made so long ago, and as a looked at it, I broke down crying.

It was plain torture being here, and I wanted nothing more than to leave. Just leave this house. We could even stay in this stupid city as long as we moved far away from this house.

I knew my mom couldn't be telling me everything; it made no sense if she had. Even if my grandmother was sick, it made no sense to move into this house, I knew it had to be haunting my mother too, even my father couldn't be cold enough not to feel sad about being here.

But it had to be his decision to live here. He always bought and sold our houses, my mother had nothing to say in the matter. So why had he chosen to stay here, it had nothing to do with grandma being sick. He didn't like her, so why would he care that she was dying.

The simple fact was that he didn't, there had to be another reason. And I had to find out what it was.

I had to know the truth; I was tired of living a lie. My dad hadn't done anything but lie and make my life a living hell since I was twelve. Today I wanted the truth no matter the consequences. Nate was right everybody deserved a second chance, but I couldn't get my second chance in this town if I didn't know why we were here for real, or if we would suddenly leave again.

So as I heard my dad's car driving into the garage, I knew it had to be now. It had to be while my mom wasn't home, and I had the courage to do it.

I dried my eyes, and left the room casting a final glace around it, deciding with myself that this had to be the last time I stepped into this room, it would only break me more to keep going in here.

I made my way into the kitchen. He had to make his way through this room, so that way he couldn't avoid me.

He came in faster than I expected, and I could feel my courage slipping away. As he noticed me, he raised his eyebrows and said a quiet hey before placing his back on one of the chairs and opening the fridge to take out a soda.

As he noticed that I hadn't moved from my position by the stairs, he became curious.

''Is there something you want Mitchie?'' he sat down on one of the chairs sipping on his soda. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, but when I saw him getting impatient I took a step forward, hands on my hips and answered.

''As a matter of fact there is. Have you forgiven mom or is all of this another of your tricks?''

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed it, and I really appreciate the reviews, and would be overly happy if you all would review to this chapter as well. It makes my writing come along faster.<strong>

**A special thanks to xCxBubblezx who has reviewed every chapter I've written, I truly appreciate it.**

**Stay tuned, I will get the next one out as fast as possible.**

**Love you all.**

**CamillaxbG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next one, I'm sorry it took some time to upload, but school is crazy right now. **

**I also wanted all of you to know that I have gotten a Beta Reader, and she will be looking over my old chapters too, so I will be reposting those. **

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, please let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was surprised when he didn't look shocked or at least a little rattled.<p>

"I wondered when you would build up the nerve to talk about the move," he said, smiling at me.

I was beyond surprised. He wasn't mad? I must have looked shocked too because he suddenly started laughing.

"You don't think I have noticed the attitude you have been having since we moved here. You normally transit pretty quickly but not this time, not that I expected you to. You are, after all, a stubborn girl, when you want to anyway." He smirked the slightest, satisfied by my lack of response.

He had noticed my behavior. He normally didn't care what I thought or how I behaved as long as I wasn't rude to him, and I hadn't said anything to him since he punched me. I couldn't stand still anymore, so I took a seat on the chair across from him.

"As for your question, of course I haven't forgiven your mother, but you already knew that. So what is it you really want to ask me?" He was so blunt about it that it flabbergasted me more than anything. I hadn't expected him to admit it. I thought I had to get him mad before he would tell me anything, and then he would only tell me things to spite me.

"I don't have the time for this, Mitchie. Spit it out already," he said standing up. Out of reflex I stood up too, taking a step away from him. He just looked at me expecting my question. I hated the look of self satisfaction on his face, and decided that I needed to get a grip.

"Why are we here then? I deserve an explanation. It's my life you're messing with, too. Not just mom's." He didn't look surprised by the question. He had expected it, and he only raised his eyebrows a little when I had mentioned that he was messing with my life.

He suddenly smiled at me wickedly, and for a second I regretted asking him. I was afraid of the answer all of sudden.

"It's quite logical, honey." He said mockingly, furthering my irritation

"Don't mock me. I just want the truth," I spat narrowing my eyes at him. He didn't like that because all of a sudden the smile was gone, and he looked mad.

"Don't you use that tone with me," he hissed at me, and I backed up a little but didn't look away.

"You want to know why we are here do you. Well it's easy. We aren't here because I have forgiven your mother. We are here to punish her." He looked so self satisfied that I felt like throwing up. He loved this, and I hated him for it.

"What are you talking about?" He just laughed at me, closing the distance between us.

"Isn't it obvious? Being here reminds her of everything she did**.** Now she won't ever get over it. Didn't you notice how content she had become the last place we lived? I couldn't let that happen. She has to suffer. That's her everlasting punishment, and I don't ever want her to forget what she did. And to add to the pain, she gets to see her mother die," he said it in a low manic voice, terrifying me.

I looked at him shocked. He had to be joking, but the look of hatred on his face showed me that he wasn't.

"What is stopping me from telling mom this?" I said in spite, but not getting the anger I felt into my voice, it was shaking a little, from astonishment and fear. For the first time since we arrived here I felt sorry for my mom.

"She wouldn't believe you," he said coldly, and I knew he was right. She wouldn't.

He came towards me and walked right up into my face, grabbing me by the shoulders. He looked at me meaningfully and spoke very slowly. "So go ahead and tell her, but I'm warning you if you do, you will mean absolutely nothing to me anymore. "

Like I meant anything to him as it was, but I knew that he had been holding back on me, he usually just ignored me. If I did this, if I told mom, his last punch would surely be repeated, and I would end up looking blue all the time.

"I won't tell," I whispered looking down feeling disgusted with myself. I was a coward.

"Good girl." He smirked at me, before moving past me patting me on the head. I gritted my teeth feeling like a dog. I actually hated myself right now. How could this have happened? I had felt so powerful when I came down here, and now I was nothing more than a coward.

My mom didn't come home until late that night, and I only heard it because I was having a difficult time falling asleep. My conversation with my father had been replaying itself in my head all night. When I woke up my eyes were swollen, and I looked like I hadn't slept at all. I threw on a black hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans, and made my way downstairs. My mom was standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning." I tried to sound joyful, but it came out muffled and phony. My mom looked at me in shock. She hadn't been expecting me. she was convinced I was still mad, and hadn't it been for dad I would have, but during the night I had decided that me and mom had to stick together if we were going to survive this move.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked when she kept looking at me.

"Pancakes," she said slowly turning away from me. I sighed and sat down dropping my head into my hands closing my eyes. Suddenly I could feel a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up finding my mother starring at me concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Mitchie?" She looked so concerned about me that I felt guilty for not telling her about my recent knowledge. I could feel that I was about to slip when my father suddenly walked in throwing me a warning look. I quickly straightened up and looked at my mom.

"I'm just tired. I had a hard time falling asleep last night." I casted a quick glance at my father seeing him smile knowingly. "I'll be fine, I just need some food." I said directly at my mother and smiled brightly at her. She seemed satisfied and went back to her cooking.

"It will be right up," She said humming slightly, my dad sat down beside me, folding out the paper. I suddenly became hyper-aware of how close he was to me and felt uncomfortable. I scooted away, but stopped when my mom turned around, full plates in her hands.

"Here you go," she said, placing a plate in front of me and my father, before going back to make a plate for herself.

I slowly started eating and realized how little I had eaten the last couple of days. I was starving. My mom sat down on the other side of me, squeezing my knee. I looked up at her and noticed the proud look on her face. I just smiled back. She thought I was trying to settle in here, that I, too, believe my father had forgiven her, but I knew better. I was only trying to make it easier for her.

I looked up at the clock and knew I had to hurry up if I didn't want to miss my bus. I quickly finished my breakfast and strode upstairs grabbing my back, and applying some light makeup before running downstairs. On my way out, I yelled a goodbye at my parents and ran for the bus. I groaned as I saw it drive by me as I turned the corner. I had missed it. I slowly made my way back to house. Now I had to beg my father for a ride. How lovely. I had to be alone with him in a car, just what I wanted.

As I walked onto our lawn, I noticed Nate stepping out of their house, followed closely by Shane. They were taking it easily, which probably meant that they weren't worrying about any bus, which ultimately meant that Shane most likely was driving them once again.

I looked up at our house considering what would be most awful. Asking my dad for a ride or Shane? The conclusion was quite easy, so I quickly made my way over to the Gray house, not wanting to miss them too.

As I stepped into their driveway, Shane was already backing out, and braked hard when I noticed me in the back mirror. I took in a big breath of air and made it to the passenger side. Shane had rolled down the window, and was glaring at me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? If you want me convicted for murder, I suggest you be a little more creative," he spat at me, and I saw Nate rolling his eyes beside Shane.

"I need a ride., I whispered ignoring his insults. He just looked at me bored, not saying a word. "Please," I added uncertainly. He just sighed and motioned to the back of the car with his head.

"Thanks," I said lowly, before taking a hold of the handle and stepping into the car. The car set into motion the minute I closed the door, slamming me into the door. I quickly fastened my seat-belt, throwing a glare in Shane's direction. He was looking at me trough the mirror, smirking and laughing under his breath.

"Good morning, Mitchie," Nate said cheerfully, turning around in his seat to look at me.

"Good morning, Nate," I said, not matching his cheerful voice the slightest.

He just looked at me curiously but didn't press the matter when I didn't say anything more. He just turned back around and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

As the car came to a stop in the parking lot, Caitlyn came running towards us. She stopped when she reached the car and waited for us to get out. Nate was the first one out of the car smiling at Caitlyn and giving her quick kiss, before taking her hand.

I came out second and Shane third. Shane just nodded at Nate and mumbled a hello to Caitlyn before stalking away.

"Thank you!" I shouted, not wanting to be rude. I was after all the one who had asked him to stay away from, and then I hadn't done the same thing myself.

He just lifted his hand signalizing that he had heard me.

I then turned around and looked at Caitlyn. She was smiling brightly at me, but I couldn't muster up smile.

"Good morning, Mitchie," she said cheerfully, tucking at my hand making me follow her and Nate into school. I just nodded my head giving her a small smile. My thoughts are at a whole other place than here.

I had to go see my grandmother. I had to know how she was doing, and how she thought I should handle the situation. She was the only one who could see my father for what he really was, an asshole.

"Someone got out at the wrong side of the bed this morning," she said poking me in the side, drawing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, and I'm really tired, and I missed the bus this morning, and..." Caitlyn held up her hands, interrupting me.

"Wow, wow, slow down. I understand. It is okay," she said with big eyes, and Nate suddenly started laughing.

"You need to learn how to relax, Mitchie. You always seem so tense." He walked into me on purpose knocking me slightly off balance. I just smirked and accidentally knocked his back of his shoulder. Unfortunately the back wasn't sipped up and the books went flying out on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was open," I said bending down to help pick up the books, but stopped when both Caitlyn and Nate bursted out laughing. I straightened up, rubbing the back of my neck feeling embarrassed.

"Right, relax," I said to myself, when Nate sat down and picked up the books. Caitlyn just kept laughing taking an arm around my shoulders, and steering me towards our homeroom.

"You will eventually, especially if you keep spending time with us, which you will be of course," she said smiling, Nate quickly caught up with us. When we entered our homeroom, he said goodbye and made his way towards his class.

Anna was already their sitting in the back. I sat down beside with Caitlyn at my other side.

"Hey, Mitchie, Caitlyn," she greeted us.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, remembering the incident Nate had told me about yesterday.

"Much better. I'm just hyper-sensitive to blood for some reason. Can't tolerate it," she said, wrinkling her nose slightly. Caitlyn laughed a little and so did I, which made Anna laugh.

The rest of homeroom went by uneventful. Anna, Caitlyn and I had separate classes after that and decided to meet up for lunch where Nate decided to join us too. It helped distracting me from my plans of visiting my grandmother after school. All in all it was a nice day. When it ended Nate caught up with me and asked if I wanted a ride home. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't in a hurry, but I was so I accepted.

I had to get home and borrow the car, if that was a possibility, so that I could visit grandma at the hospital. I had called her home line in my break and had been redirected to the hospital. Apparently it was worse than I thought. That only made the visit more urgent. It had to be today.

The ride wasn't as silent as the two other had been. I talked to Nate and so did Shane, but we didn't talk to each other. It was kind of awkward, but he at least didn't insult me for the whole ride, so I guess that was a plus.

I said a quick thank you when we reached my house before running inside. The car was in the driveway which meant that my dad was home too. I went inside and found him in the living room with my mother.

"Can I borrow the car?" I asked loudly, overpowering the television. They both turned their heads looking at me. I could see my father was on the verge of denying. "I have to go to the library for a project, and it's the fastest way." Thinking of the lie in a split second. My mom nodded her head at my dad. He sighed and nodded his head too.

"Thanks," I said running out into the hallway, grabbing the keys on the table.

I drove to the hospital, in record time. I had to be home for dinner, so that my parents wouldn't be suspicious. My dad would be analyzing my every move, now that I knew why we were here. I went inside and made my way towards the front desk.

A young woman was helping a man fill out some forms. She was the only one at the desk, so I had to wait for her to finish. As the man finished writing the woman looked up and noticed me. She smiled at the man and said goodbye before making her way over to me.

"Can I help?" she asked smiling.

"I would like to see my grandmother, Elise Miller." I looked around the room, my nerves on edge.

"I'll look her up." The woman clicked my grandmother's name into the computer, and I waited.

"Here she is. She's in room 219 on the second floor," she said, smiling at me once again. "But hurry. Visiting hours are almost over."

I nodded and thanked her before making my way over to the elevator, feeling lucky when it opened, showing an empty compartment. I went inside and pressed the bottom to the second floor.

As the elevator came to a stop, I quickly made my way out and easily found the room. I slightly hesitated at the door, not exactly sure what to say or ask, but I had to talk to someone who would understand. I took in a big breath and slowly opened the door.

She was lying in bed, the television playing on mute. She seemed to be asleep, so quietly made my way over to the chair beside the bed, taking a seat.

She looked pale, her hair had the same color of grey as it had the last time I had seen her, but she had circles under eyes, and purple bruises on her arms. Overall she just looked weak, not like the strong woman I had known all my childhood. I took a light hold of her hand and looked at her concerned.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked straight at me. I was reminded from who I had inherited my eyes from. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Mitchie, how lovely to see you." I smiled at her too and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. ¨

"You, too, Grandma. It has been too long." I said sadly. A distressing expression passed through her eyes but quickly disappeared, and she was smiling once again.

"What brings you here?" she said, sitting up a little straighter. My smile disappeared, and she noticed and looked anxious.

"Dad," I said, and I could see in her eyes that nothing more needed to be said.

"You have to do as he says, dear," she said, taking me by surprise. She had always hated my dad, also before the incident.

"What? Why?" She took a hold on my upper arm tucking me towards her. I got up and moved close to her.

"He's dangerous, Mitchie," she said seriously, taking a firm grip on both of my arms. "He has always been temperamental, but I never questioned his love for you. But after what happened, he hasn't been the same anymore. He hates your mother, Mitchie. I can see it in his eyes, and for some reason he lost something for you too. Don't ask me why. I don't understand it, but he did." I nodded feeling tears forming in my eyes. I knew all this, but it still hurt hearing it.

"Stay out of his way, and the second you have the change to get away, do it. Don't worry about your mother she can take care of herself, and she is a lost cause. She won't listen to you. Believe me. I have begged her to get away from him, but she won't. She blames herself for what happened too, and she thinks she deserves the punishment." She, too, had tears in her eyes. She felt lost I knew the feeling. It was awful sitting on the sideline, knowing what was happening without being able to help because the person who you want to help wouldn't accept it.

"I will." I couldn't manage to say anything else. I had already decided to stay out of my father's way, not for me but for my mom. I knew I would never just leave her with him, but my grandma didn't look like she could take an argument or a discussion, so I decided to let her think I would do what she asked me to do.

I lay down beside her, neither of us saying another word, and when it was time for me to leave she was fast asleep. I kissed her on the cheek and vowed to myself to check up on her at least once a week. I wasn't going to let her die feeling like I didn't care, because I did.

I was on my way out of the hospital. My mind was filled with all the information I had gained the last couple of days. How had I ended up with such a screwed up family?

I hated being in a hospital. It always reminded me of the day when everything changed. Back then I had spent over a week in the hospital, and I could remember it as clearly as was it yesterday. Since then I had hated hospitals, and this was the second time I had visited one since everything happened. The other time hadn't exactly made my vision on hospitals any better either.

When I made it past the children's department something caught my eyes. I slowly backed up and saw something I never thought I should see. Shane was playing around with all the sick kids.

It wasn't my meaning to just stand there and look at them. I probably looked like some fool with big eyes, but I had never expected to find Shane here of all places. He just seemed like the tough guy at school with his harsh comments and girls flocking around him. That wasn't how he used to be when I had lived here the last time, but I didn't know him anymore.

I couldn't help but smile, and for some reason I couldn't get myself to step away from the door and go home. I think I stood there just looking for about 5 minutes, and then one of the kids went over to Shane. She was a beautiful brunette. She tugged at Shane's hand, and he turned around from the boy that he was painting with. He smiled at her and said something I couldn't hear. The little girl just leaned in and whispered something in his ear. She looked frightened. He then looked up at me, and immediately I knew what the girl had said to him. She was scared of me.

He just looked at me for a second, and then he looked down at the girl again. I considered running away while he wasn't looking, but then I would look like coward. I had no intentions of giving him that satisfaction, so I stood still and waited for his next move.

He said something to the girl after which she ran over to some other kids. I kept my eyes on her for a second, but she didn't look at me at any time. Whatever Shane had told her, it had eased her fears. Then I let my eyes wander back to Shane. He was explaining something to the boy that he had been drawing with. The boy just nodded, and then Shane stood up. He walked over to me, but he didn't look mad nor did he look happy. He just looked confused.

"What are you doing here, Mitchie?" There wasn't any hostility in his voice, so I decided that I wouldn't show him any either. I was curious, and I knew he wouldn't tell me anything if an acted like a bitch.

"I just came from visitation. What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled. If I wanted the truth from him I had to tell him the truth too. I just hoped he wouldn't ask questions about who I had visited. I didn't want to lie to him for some reason, but I didn't feel any need to go out and tell him everything either.

"I am keeping the children company," he said nonchalantly, like it didn't matter. It was just a matter of facts. This only made me even more curious.

"Why?" I asked puzzled. This really didn't seem like something this "new" Shane would do. I don't even think the old Shane would.

"Community service," it was the only thing he said, and he didn't hesitate nor did he look away from me. He wasn't proud of it, but he wasn't embarrassed either.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think, I love reading you comments, and it always make me happy to know that you enjoy my story.<strong>

**A special thanks to awesome Beta Reader ****xX-Star Sapphire-Xx**** you are the best, and I really appreciate your help.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Please stay tuned, I promise I will get the next one out as fast as I can.**

**CamillaxbG**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it took so long but i hope you enjoy the following chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Community service? Why would you have community service?" I asked shocked. I definitely hadn't expected this. He sure had changed since I left.<p>

"I did some stupid things a while back." He looked me straight in the eyes still wearing the bored look he always wore around me. There wasn't any sign of guilt or regret. As I looked a little closer I saw him clenching his fist, like he was becoming a little bit angry at me.

Why was he becoming angry at me all of a sudden? I hadn't done anything, and it for sure wasn't my fault that he had gotten community service. If he didn't want to talk to me about it, he could just turn away and go back to what he was doing. I probably would have.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a little step back. Shane noticed, and he visible relaxed his stance, sensing that he was making me uncomfortable. Instead of looking at me without trace of emotion, he suddenly narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why do you care?" he spat, shocking me with his hostile attitude. Why did I care? Why hadn't I just left the second I saw him. I didn't know. There was no explanation.

"I don't. It just doesn't seem like something you would do." I regretted saying it the minute it left my mouth. I shouldn't act like I knew what he would usually do. I was the one who had told him that he didn't know me anymore. That also meant that I couldn't expect to know him anymore either.

"You don't…" he began, and I had a feeling he was going to say 'know me anymore'. That was what I would have said anyway. Instead he stopped, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, removing all traces of the hostility he had showed me a second ago. When he opened his eyes again, he was as calm and indifferent as he had been in the beginning.

"It happened a long time ago," he said shortly, making it clear that he wasn't going to tell me more about what happened.

I decided to respect that. I had my own secrets and knew all about wanting to keep certain aspects of your life private.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked curiously. If it had happened a long time ago, shouldn't his community service be over by now?

"I chose to stay," he said matter of factly, raising his eyebrows at my shocked look.

"You want to be here?" I said, looking around. It's not like it was an awful place to be. The kids seemed sweet, but I knew that he wouldn't get paid to be here, which meant that he was doing it out of charity. It just didn't seem right, considering how this 'new' Shane had been behaving since I came back.

"Is it so hard to believe? It gives me a break from everything, and it pulled me out of the stuff I had gotten myself into. It saved me, and I wanted to give something back by staying here and helping out. The kids here really need someone that is there for them, at least someone else but doctors. "

I just stared at him not knowing what to say. What do you say to a rant like that? I couldn't exactly say something nasty about him doing such a nice thing. I actually admired him a little bit right in this moment.

"What?" he suddenly snapped at me, and I noticed that I was still staring at him. He looked down, and it surprised me. He felt self conscious?

"Nothing. It's just an admirable thing you are doing," I said honestly, and for some reason it surprised him because he suddenly looked up straight at me. Suddenly I was the one feeling self conscious. I rubbed my arm a little shifting from one foot to the other, trying to escape his stare.

"Thanks?" he said unsurely after a while of complete silence between both of us.

I just gave him a small smile, which he didn't return. He was still looking straight at me puzzled, and I could feel my cheeks getting warm and decided that it was probably time for me to bolt.

I gave him a small wave and turned around but stopped in my tracks when he asked me a question I would have rather avoided.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked over to his face and expected him to express boredom, but to my astonishment, he actually looked interested. I contemplated whether or not to tell him the truth and decided that the truth wouldn't hurt this time. A sick grandmother was less suspicious that any lie I could come up with.

"My grandmother is sick I came to visit her." I said, waiting for his reaction.

"Elise is sick?" he said shocked. "Really? She always seemed like she was the healthiest person on earth," he stated, and then the little girl from before came over and tucked at his leg. Shane looked down and smiled at the girl. "What's up, Lily?"

The girl looked at me nervous before pulling at Shane's arm to get him to bend down. He did so, and she tried whispering what she wanted to say to him. Unfortunately she was being a little too loud, so I was still able to hear what she was saying.

"Shane, what is she doing here? She looks weird." Shane stifled a laugh and looked up at me with a smirk. I just huffed and turned my back towards him, taking a step forward not interested in hearing his reply.

As I stood there waiting for him to finish his conversation, I suddenly became aware of the fact that he had mentioned my grandmother by name. I had completely forgotten that we used to spend a lot of time at my grandmother's when we were little. Elise had always loved Shane, and he had seen her as his own grandmother seeing as his died when he was little. My grandmother had never minded.

It hit that when I left, he probably lost all contact with her. It was actually kind of sad, when I thought about it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Shane, but instead a boy a little smaller than me was looking at me with bright blue eyes

"The television isn't working," he said pointing towards the TV that was planted at one side of the room. I looked over to ask Shane for help and found him missing.

"I guess I can take a look at it," I said more to myself than the boy, making my way towards the TV. A group of kids were positioned in front of the TV talking loudly waiting for the TV to start up again.

I looked at the TV and saw that the green light was on, which meant that the TV was turned on, but for some reason the picture and sound wasn't there. I went over to the TV and looked behind it, trying to see if one of the cables weren't pushed in correctly.

Everything looked fine, but then again I wasn't much of a technical person.

I was just about to tell the kids that I didn't know what the problem was when the TV suddenly came on once again. I looked at the screen surprised, and then I heard I light chuckle behind me. I turned around and found Shane looking at me, his hand was placed on a switch, and my guess was that the switch was what had turned the picture and sound off to begin with.

"Girls and electronics," he muttered smiling. I just scuffed and moved to the side not wanting to blockade the TV for the kids. That was when I noticed a guitar placed in the far corner of the room.

"Is that yours?" I asked pointing towards the guitar. He just nodded and I made my way over to the guitar feeling Shane's stare in the back of my neck. "May I?" I said putting a hand on the guitar.

"Be my guest." He said looking at the kids, and then his phone suddenly started buzzing. He took it out of his pocked and looked at the screen. He then looked at me. "Would you look after the kids for a moment?" he asked, but he was out of the room before I could answer, the phone placed at his ear. I nodded even though he wasn't there to see.

I then picked up the guitar and softly strummed a melody. Without noticing it everything suddenly became quiet in the room. The only noise was the TV and the guitar.

Out of nowhere the girl from before, Lily I thought her name was, appeared at my side.

"Would you sing a song for us?" she asked politely, still seeming a little anxious about me being here.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Sure, honey, but only if you sing along."

She smiled hugely, nodding her head several times, making me laugh.

"Which song would you like for it to be?" I asked, hoping that would know the song she suggested, luckily I did.

"The Hannah Montana song." She squealed loudly. When I started playing the intro to "The Best of Both Worlds", I hoped it was the song Lily was talking about. There were, after all, a lot of Hannah Montana songs. I started out slowly, not completely sure how the song went.

As it became time for us to sing, I let her start, having forgotten the lyrics slightly. I quickly caught on and sang along with her. I looked around the room and found all the girls singing along. Even the boys where humming the tune, even though they tried to hide it. I smiled brightly at Lily and picked up the pace of the song a little.

As the song was coming to its ending I noticed Shane standing up against the door with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He looked amused, and I could feel myself blushing. I looked back down at Lily and bolted out the last lyrics with her.

I was laughing heartily when I finished the song and all the kids started clapping. I bowed humorously, over exaggerating the bow. Then I noticed the watch on the wall, and reality crashed back in. I had to get back home and fast.

"Thank you for the song, Lily," I said smiling at her and extending my hand at her. She took it with a blush and a big goofy smile. I then placed the guitar against the wall and made my way towards the door.

As I passed the door, Shane pushed himself off the wall and took a hold on my arm. I looked up at him staggered.

"That was really nice, Mitchie. I had forgotten how good your voice is."

He smiled at me, not in a teasing, patronizing way, but as if he meant it.

I laughed and shook my head. "You are just humoring me. I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are," he assured me sternly. "I haven't heard anyone that good for a long time"

For some reason I felt incredibly flattered, like his opinion was just what I needed to hear.

"Thank you," I whispered feeling slightly embarrassed. A flash of my father's face passed my mind, and I was once again reminded of the hurry I was in. "I have to go," I said removing his hand from my arm before smiling. "Bye," I said walking hurriedly towards the elevator.

Luckily an elevator was already open, waiting for me. I quickly made it inside and pressed the bottom, waiting for the doors to close.

Then just as the doors were about to close, someone shouted, "Wait!" A hand took a hold of the door, making it slide open once more.

As the door opened I found Shane standing in front of me. I just looked at him questioningly, waiting for whatever he wanted to say. He seemed to be in a dilemma. He kept opening his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally he coughed clearing his throat and spoke.

"Could I possibly get a ride from you?" he muttered looking down. I wanted to say no, that I was in a hurry. Just because he had complimented me didn't mean that I liked him, because I didn't. He had given me a ride when I needed it though, so I was in no position to say no. I just sighed and nodded. He stepped inside the elevator and let the doors close.

"What about the children?" I asked as I realized that they had been left alone. He just looked at me like I was insane for even suggesting that he would leave them alone.

"My replacement just showed up. You didn't think I would leave them alone, did you?" he said raising his voice the slightest bit. Hadn't I already been in a fight with him a hundred times I probably wouldn't have noticed, but I did, and it irritated me.

"How should I know? You got community service, shouldn't that mean that you don't follow the rules." I knew it was slightly below the belt, but I was stressed and he wasn't helping. Besides how could he raise his voice at me when I had just said yes to give him a ride.

He was about to yell at me. It was obvious from the look that he gave me, but for some reason he restrained himself. Instead he kept silent, and we walked to the car without either of us saying another word. We both went into the car, and I started it, driving as fast as possible, so that I could get this over with.

"I broke into the hospital," Shane whispered suddenly so low that I almost didn't catch it. I looked at him astonishingly, not knowing what to say. He wasn't looking at me; he just stared out of the window.

"Some friends of mine used to break into houses for the thrill of it." He said "friends" with such venom in his voice that it was clear that they definitely weren't his friends anymore. "I usually didn't get involved, but one day I decided to tag along to see what all the fuss was about. They always bragged about what a rush it was to break into houses, and I thought what could it hurt? They would do it with or without me so why not go with them and just not take anything." He sounded like he wasn't here, like he was talking to some person in his mind, and it scared me a little bit.

"Of course that day they decided to choose a hospital. I didn't think much about I just went along, it wasn't until they started taking medicine that I got suspicious. I later found out that they sold medicine for drug purposes. Anyway we were busted. All of my so-called friends where older than me and had been snatched for theft before, but I was a first time offender, and they could see on the surveillance tapes that I hadn't taken anything. So I got off with community service." I had a hard time concentrating on my driving. His revelation had stunned me, and I hadn't in my wildest dreams expected this.

Suddenly it was like he snapped out of some sort of daze and then he looked at me. He didn't look angry or upset for that matter, just a little apprehensive.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I whispered, not wanting to upset him, but I had to know why?

"Because in the beginning I blamed you." He said it so coolly that I didn't even catch the meaning of it to begin with, and then the significance of it hit me. I was even more shaken now than I had been about his whole story.

"Excuse me?" I said, still taken aback. We had made it back home, and I parked the car out in front of his house, turned off the engine and gave Shane my full attention.

"I loathed you for leaving like you did. You were my best friend, I didn't have anybody else but you and my brothers, and you just took off. No explanation and no contact. It was like you never existed. I was suddenly all alone, so I found new friends. And every time I did something I shouldn't, I just thought about you and for some reason I wanted to do it, just to spite you. But after I got caught I realized I was only hurting myself because you were no longer here to see me do any of the bullshit I did, so I stopped." I could hear the accusation in his voice, and knew that a part of him still blamed me for the whole ordeal.

"It's not like I didn't have my reasons for leaving, Shane. I even had reason for not telling you. We weren't exactly the best of friends when I left if you remember correctly." I refused to be blamed for his actions, and I refused feeling guilty for what I did. I had my reasons.

"I know we weren't, but it was a fight, Mitchie. A fight. We had a lot of those. It doesn't excuse you leaving." He was getting mad. It was obvious, but so was I.

"It wasn't just a fight for me, Shane. For me it actually felt like our friendship was over or at least close to it. So I'm sorry, but when we suddenly had to move, my first thought wasn't how about we make things right with Shane so that he can feel good about me leaving. I had enough to deal with without all the drama concerning you, so I decided to just give up. And to be honest I didn't think it would hurt you that much. Back then I already thought you were growing out of our friendship." I wasn't yelling, but my voice was loud and firm. Shane seemed to be taking in my every word, and for some reason his anger disappeared.

"You're right. It was more than a fight, but I wasn't growing out of our friendship, I was just growing up, but I would have come to my senses, Mitchie. I would have come back to you." He looked at me with such honesty, that for the first time I actually felt the slightest bit of guilt.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It happened a long time ago, and there is nothing we can do about it," I said, wanting to end the argument and just get home. Besides I meant what I said. There was no point in reliving the past. We couldn't change it anyway.

"You are right. There isn't, and to be honest I would like to just move on." Shane unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, but he didn't get out. "You know, I actually enjoyed spending a little time with you, I forgot how easy it is to talk to you, Mitch, and you really are a fantastic artist." He smiled at me, and then he exited the car leaving me behind completely perplexed.

_Is he bipolar or something?_ I wondered. He suddenly had a thing with going from angry to indifferent and now, all of a sudden, nice.

One thing was for sure, I had gotten underneath all of the bullshit that was Shane Grey today, and for the first time since I had gotten here, I had seen a glimpse of the old Shane.

When I came inside I was surprised when neither my dad nor my mother questioned why it had taken me so long. They apparently didn't care, and dinner went by without any incidents. I even chatted a little with my mom, telling her about my day at school. I also asked dad about his day, as to not come off as mad.

After dinner I did my homework, took a shower and went to sleep early. When I woke up I actually didn't feel tired, which was a first since we got here. I had time to straighten my hair and fix my makeup without rushing, but then when I got downstairs for breakfast, time suddenly had rushed by. I was once again running late.

I quickly ate breakfast with my mom, my dad apparently had to leave early for a meeting. I actually managed not to frown or huff when my mom told me. I had decided to do what my grandmother had told me and just try to get by with my parents, both of them.

As I went outside I came to a sudden stop. Shane's car was parked in front of our house, with Shane and Nate sitting inside. I couldn't move. I just stood still looking at the car open mouthed.

"Come on, Mitchie. We don't have all day," Nate suddenly yelled, pulling me out of my daze. I quickly made my way over to the car, catching the smirk on Shane's face. For once, it didn't make me mad; only embarrassed. I must have looked like a fool just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out as I stepped into the car.

"It seemed like you had a problem getting up to the bus, so we thought for the sake of your education that we would pick you up," Shane said putting the car into motion. Nate snorted, but couldn't help laughing too. Even though I wanted to look offended, I could feel the smile creeping onto my face.

"I have no problem getting up. It only happened yesterday because my mom made pancakes for me," I said defending myself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Mitchie, but the bus drove off five minutes ago, which is why we decided to wait for you." I could see Shane smirking at me in the rearview mirror, and I just stuck my tongue out at him like a four-year-old, but for some reason I didn't care. Shane just laughed at me shaking his head slightly.

"What happened to the pair of you?" Nate asked, looking from one to the other puzzled. I stole a quick glance at Shane, catching his eye and indication that he should take the lead on this one.

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" he said sweetly, making me laugh which only confused Nate more.

"Cut it out, would you?" Nate was trying to sound harsh, but the smile on his face made it hard to take him seriously.

"Chill, Nate. Nothing happened," Shane said chuckling slightly, concentrating on the road ahead of him.

Nate turned around looking suspiciously at me, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"What?" I yelled, breaking into laughter. Shane following suit.

"I know something is going on. Don't you think I have noticed the cold shoulder the two of you have been giving each other since you came back, and then all of a sudden you are civil towards each other?" He ranted, and both Shane and I stopped laughing. I looked down avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"No scratch that last part. You aren't being civil; you are being nice towards each other," he said slowly, like he was processing this new development while he was speaking. It didn't make any sense to him. That much was clear from his expression, but how could I explain something that didn't make sense to me either.

"We moved on," Shane said suddenly, not looking at anybody, just straight ahead. Had we? I wasn't aware of that, but for some reason that didn't bother me.

"And what does that mean? Are you friends all of a sudden?" He was looking at Shane, but the question was directed at both of us. Shane didn't say anything, and it didn't seem like he wanted to answer. Like me, he probably didn't have an answer.

Nate suddenly whipped around and looked at me instead. I looked outside spotting the school up ahead, if Shane would just give it a little more gas I could get out of here, but that didn't seem like a possibility.

"I don't know. I guess not," I whispered looking at Shane, expecting some sort of reaction, but he just sat still looking straight ahead.

Nate must have felt the obvious tension because all of a sudden he had nothing left to say. He turned back around and sat still looking down into his lap. None of us said anything, and suddenly we came to a stop.

We had arrived at school, and all of us got out of the car. Slowly we made our way towards the school building, and then all of a sudden a hand took a hold of my upper arm. I looked to my side seeing that it was Shane who had stopped me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked casting a glance at Nate, signalizing that he wanted to talk to me alone.

Nate took the hint and nodded at us telling us that he would be seeing us later, before leaving.

"What's up?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

"I just… I need some clarification as to what we are?" He let go of my arm, and it shocked me that I hadn't even noticed that he was still holding onto me.

"What do you mean?" I was avoiding the unavoidable, but I didn't have an answer ready yet, so I had to stall.

"Come on, Mitchie. He was right. We haven't exactly been civil towards each other, and now what? We just let go of what happened in the past and move forward or what do you suggest? Because I'm not quite sure I can do that just yet, but I really would like to be your friend." He was being sincere with me, and once again I felt like I was talking to the Shane I had left behind all those years ago.

I sighed and looked up at him. He seemed anxious, and I couldn't blame him, I felt like my whole body was shaking.

"You are right. We can't just move forward because neither of us trust each other anymore. We can't just become friends, because we have a past, but I would rather try to let go of the past and see if this new you is someone I like. Then go back to hating you." I was being honest, I didn't have the strength to just let him in and get hurt like the last time, but I couldn't just keep on hating someone who was trying to be my friend.

"So what? We start over?" He seemed to understand where I was coming from, which was a big help for me. That way I didn't feel as much as the bitch, who wouldn't forgive.

"I think that would be the best thing to do. To start from scratch." I hoped that was a possibility. It was going to be tough, seeing as we had once been best friends. We had known everything about each other, and know we had to act like we didn't.

"Well then," he said, smiling at me and taking a step forward. He suddenly stuck out his hand, and when I didn't take it, he took my hand instead and shook it. "My name is Shane Grey, and it's very nice to meet you, Mitchie Torres." He smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the next one is here, I'm so sorry about the delay but I have been extremely busy lately, and on top of that I have just been in London for a week. Anyway enjoy, and please, please review and tell me what you think. <strong>  
><strong> As always a special thanks to my beta reader. I simply love you for helping me.<strong>

**CamillaxbG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well the next one is here, enjoy and please do review. **

* * *

><p>The next week went by without much drama, which for a change was kind of nice. Shane picked me up each morning, so I no longer had to worry about missing the bus. Instead I had a tendency to let Nate and Shane wait for me, which for some reason Shane found funny. Nate on the other hand, not so much. I learned that even though he always seemed cool and collected, Nate had a tendency to be impatient.<p>

I have become close friends with Caitlyn and Anna, and they too have formed a bond. It seemed strange for them not to have been friends before I came along considering that they are a lot alike. They both said what was on their minds, and they have no problem coming up with new subjects whenever we fall into silence. The only thing that really separates them was their style and view on boys.

Caitlyn liked bright colors. She often mixed colors that (if you asked me) didn't match at all, but when Caitlyn wore them, it just doesn't seem wrong. It just fit her.

Anna, on the other hand, was much more classic. Her signature look, as she called it herself, was a black, high-waist skirt with a white cropped top and black pumps. She was the only one of us who wore heels, not that it is unusual. A lot of girls do it, especially the girls that Shane spends his time with.

When it came to boys, Anna was shy. She had no problem telling them off, but that was it. One day a guy named Cody came up and talked to her. Her face turned bright red and then bailed, leaving Cody back to deal with me and Caitlyn. We were both laughing our asses off. Now that I thought about it, it actually wasn't fair for Cody. He seemed kind of crushed.

Caitlyn had no problem what-so-ever with boys. Then again, she had a boyfriend, so she doesn't really have to worry about boys flirting with her. Nobody dared going after Nate Grey's girl.

That was another thing I learned during this last week. Both Grey boys were quite popular.

Nate apparently played basketball and was quite good at it. Shane was just an all girls' favorite, which most guys envied him for, and therefore they tried to take a little of the spotlight by being his friend. At least that was what Nate told me, and it was quiet visible that he wasn't lying.

Girls were always hanging on Shane's arms, especially the red head that I meet my first day. I have now learned that her name was Lena, and she was the head cheerleader. Cliché, I know. I wasn't sure whether or not Shane and her were a couple. She was the only one who had a tendency to kiss him sometimes. The only thing that made me wonder if it was just a fling was the fact that Shane was never the one to insinuate the kiss, and Lena never said anything when girls were throwing themselves at Shane. She just glared.

Shane and I hadn't talked much, but we at least hadn't ignored each other either. We said hello in the hallways and occasionally talk a little. The car rides to and from school, became less uncomfortable. Whenever they took a turn to the awkward, Nate broke it by saying something funny or start an argument. Mostly the rides were actually entertaining.

Nate and Shane had a special kind of bond. I know they were bothers, but they often act like they were the best of friends. They often talked about Jason and his obsession with birds. It was evident that they missed him. He apparently started college this year, and hadn't been home much. The last time they saw him was when I moved in. Nate seemed to be the one that misses him the most.

Nate was a great guy, and I became just as close with him as I was with the girls. He was easy to talk to, and he respected that sometimes I just need silence and time to think; a thing the girls have a hard time understanding.

All in all I actually liked my new life, which was a first for me.

I haven't had an incident with either of my parents since I was at the hospital, which was a first too.

With all of these good things going on in my life, I couldn't help but wonder when everything would come crashing down on me. When I woke up Monday morning to the yelling of my parents, I knew that my temporary paradise had come to an end.

I was always a light sleeper, so it didn't surprise me that their yelling woke me up. What surprised me was the fact that they were arguing. I hadn't heard them argue for a long time. My mom never had the guts to do so.

I quickly slipped out of bed and tip-toed my way to the stairs staying a little bit back not wanting them to know that I was there. They lowered their voices, but I could still hear them.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me," I heard my father hiss, his anger evident in his voice.

"I am sorry about raising my voice, but we can't just let her die at that hospital alone." My mom's tone wasn't as harsh as my fathers, but there was still a trace of severity, which surprised me.

"I heard what she said, Connie. She wanted you to leave me. I also know that Mitchie visited her last week, and I bet she said the same thing to her. Have the two of you been planning to leave me?" My father's voice was low but manic. He sounded angrier than ever, and I suddenly felt scared for my mom.

He knew I visited my grandmother. How in the world could he know that? Why hadn't he said something? Why hadn't he let the hammer fall on me? And had Grandma really told mom to leave when she had told me to endure it? I thought I had found clearness to all the madness last week, but now I was as confused as ever.

"You know she doesn't like you, but it doesn't mean anything to me. I would never leave you, never. And neither would Mitchie. We haven't been planning anything," my mom said in a fragile tone. She lost her nerve. She wasn't expecting the accusation.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" my dad shouted, and then a loud smack followed accompanied with a loud cry from my mother. I winced at the loudness of it all, and took a step forward wanting to go help my mother, but I knew that it would do no good. My dad would know I had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, and think that I was in fact in cahoots with my mother.

"I'm not," my mother kept repeating between sops, and it nearly broke my heart.

"Then prove it. As I said before you are no longer to see your mother. Do you understand?" He had lowered his voice, but this tone of voice was still hard. I knew my mom had to be terrified of what he would do if she didn't agree, but still she didn't say anything.

"I said do you understand?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Hadn't I been a light sleeper, this definitely would have woken me up no matter what. He added something in a much lower voice, that gave me chills down my whole body. "Or do I have to go get our daughter and involve her in this discussion?" The threat in his voice was clear; I would be the next one to get hit if she didn't agree.

"No," I heard my mother say, even though it was almost a whisper.

I decided I couldn't take anymore, so I went into my room and shut the door. I put my iPod in my ears and turned the volume up as loud as it could go. I decided that today I would skip breakfast. I was sure my parents wouldn't notice.

Putting on clothes and make-up seemed like the hardest thing to do all of a sudden. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and listen to my music, but I knew my dad would get suspicious if I didn't go to school. I forced myself out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and my brown jacket. Then I put on some mascara and pulled my hair into a pony tail. My bruises had disappeared, so I no longer had to worry about covering them which was kind of nice.

All in all I got ready in good time for a change, and when Shane drove into the driveway I was waiting for him.

"That's a first," Shane said, chuckling lightly as I sat down in the backseat.

"Yeah, well," I mumbled, and I didn't miss the look both boys sent me as we drove out of my drive way, making our way towards school.

I didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. I just stared out the window listening to the boys' small talk.

We made it to school at the same time as the bus, so when we stepped out of the car, Caitlyn and Anna noticed us and made their way towards us.

"Good morning," they said in union, making me smile for the first time that morning.

"Good morning," Nate and I said brightly, while Shane just muttered it before he made his way towards his friends.

"Well isn't he just chipper today?" Caitlyn said, linking her hand with Nate's as we made our way towards the school.

"He was fine before we drove to school," Nate said, throwing a glance in my direction. I didn't miss it, but the others apparently did.

What was he insinuating? That it was my fault? I hadn't done anything.

"Well, I'm sure he is fine," I said, taking big strides into the school, wanting to escape Nate.

"Well good morning to you too, honey," Anna said suddenly appearing at my side. "You would think that a person would notice another person when she walks by that said person." In the beginning such rambling from Anna would have thrown me off, but I was slowly getting better at following her weird talk.

"Good morning," I said back a little hostile. Then I noticed Shane not far away from me being kissed by Lena, and unfortunately Anna noticed my starring.

"Does a certain person have anything to do with your hostility this morning?" she said, waving her hand towards Shane and Lena.

I looked at her shocked, shouting out "No" a little too loudly, but for some reason that just made her smile even more.

"Well, well, Mitchie, it seems you have neglected to tell some important news." She was smiling brightly, giggling slightly, and that made me nervous.

"What hasn't she told us?" Caitlyn asked showing up out of nowhere, a talent she used frequently. Luckily Nate wasn't with her this time. I had a feeling I wouldn't like for him to hear the next thing that Anna had to say.

"It seems Mitchie is in love with Shane," Anna said giggling hysterically, dragging out the word love.

Even though the statement was ridiculous I could feel my cheeks getting red. I looked around making sure no one heard. Nobody was looking so I guess that was a good sign.

" Well, well, who would have thought?" Caitlyn just said, smiling and winking at me without Anna noticing. She didn't believe her. At least that was a relief.

"You are being absurd, Anna. We just started being friends about a week ago. I mean I hated the boy mere days ago," I said, making my way towards homeroom with my two friends.

"Well, you know what they say. There is a fine line between hate and love. Besides, it's not like you don't know the boy. You were best friends before you left."

I had filled Anna in on the whole Shane deal a couple of days ago, explaining that we had been best friends, but I hadn't explained what went wrong, not even Caitlyn knew that, which meant that Nate didn't know either. Apparently I was not the only one who hadn't told anyone, and I was actually pretty grateful that Shane hadn't told anyone. It seemed to private for some reason.

"Yes, I was. I'm not anymore. And he has Lena by the way, plus a thousand other girls," I said stubbornly, occasionally looking around making sure that he wouldn't hear anything we were saying. He too had a way of showing up out of nowhere.

"That statement didn't help your case, Mitch," I could hear Caitlyn whisper before Anna was sent into another rambling about Shane. Instead of arguing back, which I knew would be pointless, I just picked up my pace, wanting to get to class as fast as possible.

"You are clearly in love with him." That was the last thing I heard her say as we entered the classroom, and everybody looked up at us. Anna had picked up her volume when it had become apparent that I wasn't listening, and therefore everybody heard her last statement.

Anna became silent smirking slightly and Caitlyn just started laughing. I, on the other hand, turned tomato red and quickly took my seat in the back, looking down into my desk. Anna and Caitlyn quickly joined, sitting down at each side of me, laughing slightly.

"I'm going to kill you," I whispered, not looking up from the desk.

"You should just be happy about the fact that Shane wasn't here. He would probably have been devastated if he thought you were in love with someone else. " Anna said bursting into laughter once again. As I looked up to glare at her Shane decided to step into the classroom and the outburst that was on the way out, stayed in my mouth. Anna noticed, but before she had time to say anything the bell went off and our teacher arrived.

The class went by silently, which gave me time to think about everything that happened this morning, and Anna's new theory suddenly didn't matter to me anymore. I had more important things going on in my life, and I had no idea how to handle it.

I had planned on following my grandmother's advice, but it didn't seem like that was what she really wanted if she had said the opposite to my mother. If my mom couldn't even see her own mother anymore, then I probably wasn't allowed either. If that wasn't bad enough, my dad hit her. It had been a long time since that happened. My mom had made a living on avoiding arguments to prevent getting hit, but today he still did. Not only that, but he also threatened to hit me too.

How could this have come so far? Before we came here he hadn't hit me once, and now he was actually using it as a threat towards my mother? If there had ever been any self-control in him it had disappeared with our arrival in this town.

It wasn't only me who was suffering from being back in this town in that house. He was too, but that didn't justify his behavior. Nothing could ever justify being such a bad husband and father. Absolutely nothing!

When the class ended, I started making my way towards my next class when all of a sudden someone took a hold of my wrist and threw me into the bathroom. I was caught off guard and was almost about to fall when someone took a hold on my shoulder helping me with my balance. As I looked up I noticed Lena looking at me with a glare of pure hatred.

"Well if it isn't the new girl," Lena snarled at me, making me take a step backwards.

I was too shocked to speak. What was going on? It felt like I had just been dragged into some stupid girl movie.

"Listen Michaela, I heard that you are in love with Shane, and even though it is sweet and all, you should just stay away from him. He is mine, and I would hate to have to go to drastic measures to prove that to you," Lena said all too sweetly.

I had nothing to say, I couldn't believe this was happening. How old was she? Five? Besides she shouldn't be worrying about me but all the other girls who were throwing themselves at Shane. I hadn't done anything, but one thing was for sure. I was going to kill Anna. Plain out kill her.

"Are you listening to me?" Lena suddenly snapped pulling me out of my daze.

"Sure," I said unsure, not knowing what to do. It was not like I was scared of her. I just didn't want any more problems. I felt like I had enough.

"Good to know. Goodbye," she said waving before leaving the toilet. I raised my hand waving back even though the door had closed.

I was flabbergasted. What was wrong with my life? When one thing goes wrong everything suddenly comes crashing down.

I made it to my next class just in time, and as the period started I decided that I had to stop thinking about everything that had happened today. Instead I listened to my teachers and made all the assignments we were ordered to do. I used the same tactic in my other classes, and it actually worked.

As the bell insinuating lunch rang I decided that I would go outside to eat. My head felt heavy from all the information I had gathered during my classes, the confrontation with Lena and the fight between my parents this morning.

As I came outside, I quickly located a big tree and sat down under it, taking out an apple from my backpack and a book. I wasn't feeling hungry, but I also knew that if I didn't eat something I would get a headache in about an hour. I opened my book sat down and locked out the world. It didn't take long before I was pulled out of my cocoon by a familiar laugh.

I looked up at noticed Caitlyn and Nate sitting at a table not far off, Caitlyn was laughing at something, making Nate smile brightly. They apparently hadn't noticed me or else I am pretty sure Caitlyn would have yelled for me to go over. I just kept looking at them with wonder, trying to pick up on their good mood.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" someone suddenly said beside me. I didn't have to turn around to know that the speaker was smirking.

"No," I replied honestly. "I'm just trying to figure out how she can keep that good mood of hers twenty-four seven. It really amazes me. Oh and the way the two of them interact it's unlike anything I have ever seen. They don't even have to say anything to know what the other is thinking."

Shane chuckled at my bluntness and sat down next to me on the ground.

"They are quite something, I know. Nate turns in to a whole other person around her. A happier person," Shane said also looking at the couple.

"How about you? Are you jealous?" I asked turning around slightly looking at him. Shane studied me for a second before answering, and as always he threw me off with his honesty.

"It would be nice to have that someday," he said looking at me intensely, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I just nodded looking away down at my book.

He followed my eyes and lightly took the book out of my hands, flipping it over to read the backside.

"The Hunger Games?" he asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I like fantasy, and one of my friends recommended it. It's quite good actually," I said, taking the book back, putting it into my back. He just nodded and smiled slightly at me.

"You must tell me the overall review when you are done. I need a new book." He laid down with his hands underneath his head, closing his eyes because of the bright sunlight.

"You like to read?" I asked skeptically, copying his posture and for the first time today I felt relaxed.

"Sure. It's soothing to escape the world once in a while. It makes me feel less trapped." He said it with such ease that for a second the heavy meaning of the sentence was lost on me. He too felt trapped sometimes?

I opened one of my eyes and looked at him with new found interest. It was like for the first time since I came back I had something in common with Shane once again. Even though it was such a horrible thing, it still made me relieved to know that I wasn't the only one with problems.

"What?" he asked as he noticed me starring at him.

"Nothing," I stated with a smile. He smiled back at me.

I looked down at the phone in my lap and noticed the time. "I should probably get inside and get my books for the next class." I said standing up. He too looked down at his phone, nodding as he noticed the time. He then too stood up, and started following me inside.

"You seem in a better mood now," he suddenly stated, looking at me with some sort of concern.

"I guess I am," I answered smiling, knowing that he was a big part of that. Shane had always had a thing with making me forget about my problems. I don't know exactly how. It was like his mere presence made my head shut off and made me concentrate on him alone. It was quiet liberating.

"I'm glad," he said smiled at me brightly. Even though I hated to admit it I could feel my heart flutter the slightest bit. Anna would just love this. It would only make her even more sure of her new-found theory of Shane and my supposed love.

"Well you didn't seem all too happy this morning either," I threw back keeping on my smile.

"Yeah wellm your mood is kind of contagious. It's hard staying happy when a person in your car obviously had some sort of a problem," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly, challenging me to disagree with him.

I knew there was no point in trying to make him think that something wasn't wrong, because he wouldn't buy it anyway.

"I guess you are right," I muttered looking down.

"I'm assuming you don't want to tell me what is wrong," he said softly looking at me intensely. I meet his eyes, and for a split second I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't. Instead I decided to tell him some of the truth, I was sick of all the lies.

"Problems at home." I said looking straight at him. He just nodded seeming to understand that I didn't feel like telling anymore. Had he only known that, that statement was the closest I had ever come to tell anybody about my problems at home.

"So are you enjoying being back here?" he said after a long pause.

I was about to respond, when suddenly out of nowhere Lena appeared at Shane's side. I hadn't noticed her, but apparently Shane had because when she reached up to kiss him on the mouth, he turned his head slightly making her plant her kiss on his cheek. She quickly disguised her failure with making it seem like that was what she had intended all along. The look she threw at me made it clear that it wasn't, and that she blamed my presence for Shane's weird behavior.

"Hello, Lena," Shane said smiling at Lena, making her stop starring at me so that she could return Shane's smile.

"Hey, Shane," She replied battering her eyelashes making me feel sick.

I turned to go away, but before I could take a step I could feel someone grabbing my hand. I looked up noticing Shane looking at me with pleading eyes, making it obvious that he would like for me to stay. Instead I just took a step towards him, standing on my toes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"If you want what they have, I wouldn't recommend her," I whispered before walking away. I didn't miss the glare that Lena threw me, but for some reason I didn't care.

The only thing I cared about was the fact that the second I turned around, I noticed both Anna and Caitlyn starring at me with big eyes, and that was when I realized what I had just done.

I just flirted with Shane Grey.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I have already said it, but please review and tell me what you think, i highly appreciate it.<strong>  
><strong>And thank you all for the reviews I have gotten, it means a lot. <strong>

**CamillaxbG**


End file.
